Tout ira bien
by Meimi1
Summary: Sakura,est elle vraiment morte?
1. Default Chapter

  
---------Accueil-------

Home   
News  


---------Infos--------

Analyse

--------Images---------

  
Shaolan Gallery  
Sakura Gallery  
Tomoyo Gallery  
St Tail Gallery Special images 

------Fans------ 

  
Concours!  
Fanart  
Fanfic 

------Downloads------

  
Wallpapers  
Gifs  
Music video Clips CCS Scans  
Saint Tail Scans  
Rayeart Scans   
Avatars   
Button cadeauIcons 

------Webmaster-----

  
Moi E-mail Msnmessenger 

---------Site-----------

  
Guestbook Forum Me lier Liens 

**Fanfic 5**

Cette fanfic est un cross-over entre Kaitou Saint Tail et Sakura.Je vous conseille de lire quelque chose sur St Tail avant de commencer(pas parce que c'est necessaire,tout simplement pour aimer un peu le personnage ou vous risquer de quitter la lecture avant de commencer).Je vous en prie de NE PAS hair Meimi avant d'avoir lu toute la fanfic!!Sakura a dejà transformé toutes les Clow cards en Sakura Card,Eriol a fait retour en Angleterre,Shaolan n'a pas avoué son amour et il reste pour le moment au Japon.Dernière chose:meme si ce n'est pas vrai,Sakura a quatorze ans comme ses amis.

Je vous conseille:pour reussir à lire la fanfic,imaginez d'etre Meimi^^

*Tout ira bien*dit Sakura!

**Profile de Meimi(lisez,c'est très important)**

Elle a 14 ans;les cheveux longs et raides,**couleur du miel**.Elle a le pouvoir de **se tranformer** en **Saint Tail**,une **voleuse** qui agit un peu comme Robin Hood.Elle est **amoureuse de Asuka J**r,le detective qui veut la capturer;personne ne connait son veritable identité.Elle adore les** histoires effrayentes,**sait cuisiner les** spaghetti chinois,**deteste les **omelettes,**adore le** cus-cus. **Son sport preferé est la course,elle est une athlète superbe**.**Son **porc-epic,Ruby,est très affectionné à sa maitresse,**alors elle le porte souvent avec soi en mission.**Seira,une soeur d'église** est l'unique à connaitre le secret de Meimi,donc c'est elle qui lui donne un coup de main.

Chapitre1

Le vent froid souffle

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il était soir.Meimi dans sa chambre preparait la valise avec frénesie.Il lui semblait un reve de pouvoir quitter sa ville pour se trasferer à Tomoeda.Malheuresement son père n'avit pas reçu beaucoup de succes au Théatres de sa ville,ils devaient se transferer dans l'espoir d'avoir plus de chance autrepart. Changer de ville,quitter les amis,c'est dur,mais aufond pourquoi pas?Elle en avait marre de Asuka Jr.Il n'avait des yeux que pour la belle voleuse Saint Tail,lui.Il lui avait percé le coeur,cet idiot.

M_Qu'il puisse souffrir pour mon absence!!!_

Mais dans son coeur,elle l'aimait .Elle voudrait pleurer,pourquoi tomber amoureuse de celui là?Il etait un con ,après tout.Jamais il n'avais rien compris d'elle.Ils ne faisaient que se disputer,continuellement.

Mère_Meimi,le dineeeeeeeeer!_

M_J'arrive!!_

Elle rejoint son père dans la cuisine,il cuisinait son plat préferé.Sa mère mettais la table.

Mère_Alors,ça va?Tu as terminé?_

M_Presque!Je suis tellement enthousiaste!!!_

Père_Sure?ça ne te derange pas d'aller habiter toute seule?_

M_Non mon papa!J'ai grandi,desormais!_

Père_SNIFF!Ma petite Meimi!!!_Il avait envie de pleurer.

Mère_Da mon chèr ce n'est pas la fin du monde habiter à l'autre coté de la ville^^..........._

Père_Je sais mais,......_

Mère_Il est indispensable!Meimi ne peux pas traverser toute Tomoeda pour aller à l'école!_

Il se fit triste_je sais_

Meimi rigolait .Elle se depecha à manger.

Mère_Tu as hate de terminer?_

M_Moui che chois acher pricher chez cheicha_

Mère_????Ne pale pas la bouche pleine STP!_

Meimi engloutit _Je dois aller prier au couvent de Seira.Je le lui ai promis_

Grosse goutte de sueur sur la tete de Eimi Haneoka(mère de Meimi)_elle a l'obsession de la priere ton amie!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Une semaine avant_

Le vent soufflait,froid comme en hiver.L'herbe du pré flottait,les feuilles vertes tombaient des harbres,puis elles changaient de couleurs ,elles devennaient sombres et jaunes.Le vent en poussait en peu sur le pré,un peu sur la tombe de marbre blanc,ouverte.La jeune fille aux cheveux courts couleur du miel reposait dans la tombe,toute pale.Elle avait les mains jointes en signe de prière.Le vent lui fit bouger doucement les cheveux.Des roses rouges couleur du sang l'entouraient dans sa tombe jusqu'à la recouvrir.Qu'il faisait froid.Un gars s'approcha d'elle.Il la regarda longtemps,elle était si belle.Et pourtant il ne veut,il ne peut pas croire que ce soit comme ça.Il lui prit la main:il frissonna,car elle etait froide comme le marbre.Les larmes voudraient jaillir,mais il ne le veut pas,il est un homme après tout.il la prit dans ses bras tendrement,et la tete sans vie lui tomba sur sa poitrine.Alors il commencaà la bercer,il l'enlaca,comme si la chaleur de son corps pouvait la réanimer.

Gars_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!Mon Dieu!Pourquoi?_Il pleura desesperé.Son chagrin etait si fort,si fort qu'il voudrait mourir.Rien n'as plus d'importance,au fond.Il l'aimait trop,trop,comme un père,comme un frère,comme un ami,comme l'amant qu'il n'avait jamais été.

Cependant,une jeune fille aux cheveux couleur du miel,longs et raides regardait la scène derrière un harbre.Quelle peine.

Sakura se reveilla.Elle etait toute mouillée de sueur.Elle avait eu un cauchemar qui l'avait impliquée comme si c'etait elle.Elle ressentit encore la souffrance pour cette pitieuse histoire,comme si le reve n'etait pas encore terminé.Devant ses yeux,la mort.Elle avait froid,elle frissonnait;pourtant les draps du lit devraient lui tenir chaud.Elle se lèva mais elle se sentit fatiguée dans les jambes.Kero s'etira .

K_Sakura,tu t'es reveillé toute seule?_

S_Oui._Elle lui sourit legerement,mais elle a l'air triste.

Kero la regarda preoccupé_Qu'est ce qu'il y a Sakura?Tu vas bien?_

Sakura lui repondit la voix faible_Oui,je vais bien._Elle avait le regard un peu perdu,elle pensait à autre chose.La tete lui pèsait .

K_Tu n'as pas la fièvre?Tu me semble bien etrange!_

Sakura frissonna.Elle se sentit le front.Il est froid,elle pensa.

S_Non je vais bien.Je suis seulement un peu faible,c'est tout._Elle s'efforca de lui sourire,mais elle ne sentit néanche la force de le faire._Peut etre je suis fatiguée à cause des majorettes._

Elle s'habilla lentement et elle descendit au rez des chaussé pour prendre son petit dejeuner.En silence,elle arrivaà la table.Son frere se tourna brusquement:Il ne l'avait pas entendue arriver.Il remarqua qu'elle n'allait pas bien,malgré elle disait que non.Son père etait d'accord avec lui.Elle les rassura bien gentiment,elle allait bien.Un peu de faiblesse,c'est tout.Elle arriva à l'ecole avec fatigue,les marches lui semblaient avoir grandi de nombre.Petit à petit elle se rendit vers sa classe;il n'y avait encore personne,sauf Shaoran qui ecrivait sur le tableau noir.

Sakura lui dit d'une voix penible_Bonjour..._

Il se tourna.Elle n'avait pas l'air d'aller très bien.Le regard fatigué ,elle semble melancolique.Il s'approcha d'elle,preoccupé pour sa santé_Tu vas bien?_

S_Oui merci.Seulement un peu fatigué ._Elle lui sourit doucement.Il devenait si tendre quand elle se sentait mal.ça lui fit plaisir de le voir preoccupé pour elle.

Shao_T'es sure?_

S_Mais oui je te dis._

Il n'etait convaincu pour rien.Elle sous-estime trop facilement les rhumes,pensa-t-il.Il prefera ne plus insister pour ne pas sembler exageré.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La matinée fut longue pour elle,trop longue.La recré fut un soulagement ,elle n'en pouvait plus.Tous remarquaient qu'elle n'etait pas la fille gaie qu'autrefois.Tomoyo lui fit ses raccomandations:Qu'elle aille chez le medicin au plus tot,il ne faut pas venir au cours comme ça.

Elle rentra finallement chez soi.Après le dejeuner,elle devait faire ses devoirs.Mais elle etait si fatiguée!Ses paupières voulaient se fermer.

S_Juste 5 minutes,pas plus,puis je commence à etudier._

Elle se jetta sur le lit,epuisée.Elle avait froid,des frissons lui parcouraient le dos.Mais elle n'eu pas le temps de se couvrir qu'elle s'endormit.

Un bateau glissait sur l'ocean pendant une nuit sombre sans etoiles.En arrière,Sakura regardait le sillage noir du bateau.Le vent soufflait ,il fait froid.Elle trembla.Le bateau semblait desert,personne n'etait avec elle.Puis soudain des tourbillons noirs naquirent du sillage,la balustrade disparut,elle tomba à l'eau sans rien faire.L'eau lui penetra dans tous ses vetement,elle gelait.Sa volonté lui ordonna de bouger,mais ni ses bras ni ses jambes bougaient.Elle n'en avait pas la force.Qu'il fait froid. Elle sombra davantage,davantage,la lumiere du bateau s'eloigna doucement.Tout est silence,un silence effroyable.Sur elle,l'eau devint noire.

T_Sakura!Hey,Sakura,enfin!_

Touya continua à secouer sa soeur.Il criait,elle semblait ne pas l'entendre.Elle ouvra les yeux:son frere lui tenait les bras,il etait noir dans sa chambre.

S_Tou..Touya?Pourquoi..._Elle se reveilla petit à petit.La tete lui tournait.Dormir n'avait pas été très utile,elle etait encore plus fatiguée.

Son frère la reprocha:_Tu te rends compte que tu as dormi jusqu'à 8 heures?_

S_8Heures?_C'est matin ,alors?Qu'est ce qu'il y a de bizarre,donc?Elle ne se rappellait plus que jour il etait,où elle etait.

T_8 heures!Tu dors depuis cet après midi!!!!_

8 heures du soir donc!Pas 5 minutes de repos,aufait!

Il continua à la reprocher,mais elle n'avait pas envie de se justifier.Le regard perdu,elle etait absenteElle ressentait des douleurs dans tout son corps.

T_Tu m'ecoutes?Sakura?_

Elle se reveilla._Oui,Touya._Elle lui sourit avec fatigue,puis son sourire disparut de nouveau.

T_Je le savais!J'ai appellé le medicin,je n'aurai jamais du te croire!_

Le medicin entra et la visita.Un rhum?Pas.Surement un peu de faiblesse,pas besoin de se préoccuper.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain elle arriva à l'ecole tard.Elle etait encore plus fatiguée que la veille.Il lui semblait d'avoir marché pour des heures.Elle entra en classe,en silence.

Shaoran etait là.Il s'aperçut tout de suite qu'elle n'allait pas mieux.

Shao_Je le savais!Pourquoi es tu venue?ça ne va pas bien,ne pas appeler le medicin!_Il semblait colereux,et pourtant il lui faisait si mal de la voir comme ça.

S_Non.je l'ai appelé_

Shao_Et alors?_

Elle sourit_Il a dit que je vais bien,ce n'est rien._

Shao_Comment ça ce n'est rien!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Elle vit le vase des fleurs.Elle se leva tout de suite,,le prit et_Je vais changer l'eau!_pour lui faire voir qu'elle n'avait rien du tout.

Naoko et Chiharu entrerent en classe,elles bavardaient.

N_Salut Li-kun!_

Shao_Salut_

N_Li-kun,qu'est ce que tu as?_

Shao_Sakura ne va pas très bien.Elle est tetue comme un ane!Pourquoi venir au cours!_

N_Oh,ça me deplait!Où est elle ?Je vais lui demander comment ça va_

Shaoran detourna les yeux_Elle est allée changer l'eau._

N_Okay_

Naoko s'amena vers le bain.La porte etait ouverte,on entendait le bruit de l'eau qui jaillissaait sans cesse du rubinet.

N_?_

Elle ouvra la porte.

N_Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!_

Shaoran et Chiharu entenderent le cris.Ils se precipiterent vers le bain.Naoko etait agenouillée près de Sakura ,paralysée de peur.Elle ne savait pas quoi faire,elle ne voulait neanche la toucher.Shaoran entra,bouleversé,il eu chaud.Il vit sa chère Sakura renversée par terre,toute mouillée.Le vase lui etait tombé des mains et s'etaitbrisé;le parquet etait plein d'eau et des fleurs eparpillées.Elle ne bougeait pas,evanouie;son visage etait souffrant.Shaoran sentit son coeur lui faire mal,ce n'est pas possible,sa bien aimée Sakura!Il la prit sur ses bras et la porta rapidemment dans l'infirmierie.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elle ouvra les yeux.Où etait elle?Une pièce blanche,qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Un hopital?Comment elle y etait arrivée?Rien,elle ne se rappellait rien.La porte s'ouvrit,c'etait son père.

P_Oh,ma chère!Comment vas tu?_Il l'enlaca tendrement.

S_Papa?_

P_Oui ma fille._Il sourit.

S_Qu'est ce qui c'est passé?Je..._

Il lui expliqua tout,comment elle etait arrivée là.Il faisait deux jours qu'elle ne s'etait plus reveillée.Pendant ces temps,on lui avait fait des examens,il lui en manquaient quelques uns.

P_Tout va bien.tu es en parfaite santé._

S_Mais alors,qu'est ce que j'ai?_

Rien du tout.On lui avait tout fait.Le medicin avait controlé plusieures fois,rien.Alors on avait decidé de lui faire des examens un peu plus serieux.

P_C'est pour sureté_

S_Oui,j'ai pas peur!_

Le medicin craignait qu'il s'agissait d'un tumeur,mais rien ne le laissait supçonner,d'ailleurs.En effet,il ne réussit pas à trouver quelque chose;on la laissa rentrer chez soi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elle passait ses jounées dans le lit.Elle allait à peine au rez des chaussée pour dejeuner,puis on fut obligé de le lui apporter en chambre.Elle avait toujours froid.Trois jours s'ecoulèrent.Tout le monde etait préoccupé pour son absence prolongé,ce n'etait pas normal.

Kero la regardait dormir.Il etait triste.Pauvre Sakura,elle avait perdu sa gaieté habituelle.Il vitles cartes sur la table.  
K_Il faut les mettre dans le tiroir._

Il toucha la première carte:Elle est froide.Qu'est ce qu'il se passait?

K_(Possible que les cartes en souffrent?)_Il euune drole de sensation.L'aura des carte s'affaiblit.Pourquoi?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura rentra chez soi.Bizarre se demanda-t-elle,qu'est ce qu'ils font Yamazaki,Chiharu,Naoko,Nabiki chez soi?Ils etaienttous vetus en noir.Ils semblaient si tristres.

S_Salut!ça va?_

Ils ne la regardaient pas,ils gardaient le silence.Elle n'y comprendait rien.Il y avait beaucoup de monde là,elle vit son oncle qu'elle ne revoiait depuis des ans,sa tante,ses cousins d'Osaka.Tous vetu en noir,tous si tristes.Mais personne ne lui adressa la parole.Elle monta les escaliers,elle vit Tomoyo ,son père,Sonomi,son frère dans la pièce.Tomoyo ne reussit plus à retenir les larmes et pleura desesperée,en se cachant le visage entre les mains.

S_Tomoyo chan..._

Shaoran,debout,les poings contre le mur,serrait les dents.Il avait les yeux couverts de ses beaux cheveux marrons.Il semblait n'etre pas en lui.Tout à coup il quitta brusquement la piece pour se retirer dans celle du père de Sakura,qui est vide.Sakura le suit.Il ne dit rien,puis il commencaà frapper le mur du poing.

Shao_Gh..ghhhh_Il gemit peniblement,il allait pleurer.Il continua à frapper le mur,comme si se faire du mal pouvais plaquer son chagrin.

Sakura s'approcha de lui,emue._Shaoran-Kun........_

Shao_Sakura....._

_Oui_dit elle toute preoccupée.

Il continua_Sakura..._

Elle sursaute_...Oui?......._

Des larmes ameres lui coulerènt des yeux,il fit une grimace de douleur,se mordant les levres.Ses joues étaient rouges.Il gemit de nouveau.

Shao_Sakura...pourquoi...POURQUOI??!!!!!!!!!_

Elle n'y comprendait rien,pourquoi quoi?

Tomoyo entra dans la pièce; elle avait encore les larmes aux yeux

T_Li-kun..._dit elle,la voix tremblante.

Il lui lanca un regard terrible_Pars!SORS DE CETTE PIECE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ 

ça lui fit peur,Sakura recula.Comment ça,elle etait là depuis des minutes et il avait crié dès que Tomoyo etait arrivée?

Shao_Sakura...pourquoi...._

Tout à coup elle comprit:il ne l'avait pas vue.Le coeur commenca à lui battre fort,si fort,ce n'est pas possible!Elle avait peur,elle souffrait.

S_Non..ça ne peut pas etre...._

Elle sortit tout de suite puis entra dans sa chambre.

Ses grands pères,ainsi que son père etaient là,il pleuraient sans cesse.Sonomi enlaca son père. Le chagrin était insupportable,elle sanglotait.Et elle vit...une fille aux cheveux courts vetue de blanc,sur son lit,toute pale...toute froide..qui dormait.....Elle frissonna,il faisait froid,si froid!

S_N-NNooooooooooooooooon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Elle se reveilla dans son lit.Elle avait crié pendant son reve,elle sentit des larmes sur ses joues.Un reve donc!Mais il semblait si veritable!C'etait elle sur le lit!Son coeur battait encore,elle souffrait.Elle ne reussit pas à y croire:qu'il s'agissait d'un reve premonitoire?Elle eu chaud.Elle passa des heures à reflechir sur cela,sans reussir à y comprendre rien,la peur était plus forte qu'elle.En plus,elle se sentais vraiment,vraiment faible.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

T_Sakura,tu as des visites._

S_Qui?_

Tomoyo et Shaoran entrerènt dans sa chambre.Elle en fut tellement contente!ILs lui avaient porté des fleurs.

S_Merci...!_Elle s'efforcait de leur sourire,elle leur parlait longuement pour les convaincre qu'elle allait mieux.Mais après,parler la fatigua,elle resta sans souffle.

Shao_Daidouji......_Il regarda la fille dans les yeux.

Tomoyo comprit _Je vais preparer du thé_et elle sortit de la chambre.

Il n'etait pour rien convaincu des mots de Sakura.Il en souffrait tellement de la voir si faible,il en souffrait davantage en la voyant mentir.

Shao_Sakura,je...._Il s'interrompit.

S_Dis moi_

Shaoran la regarda tendrement comme jamais avant._Je....je te veux bien._Il rougit.

Elle en jouit et le remercia d'un beau sourire_Je le sais,Shaoran-Kun!Tu es mon meilleur ami.Je le sais ._

Ce n'etait pas le moment de lui avouer la verité.Mais au moins,elle devait savoir qu'il etait avec elle.Il lui prit la main dans les siennes et la rechauffa.Il se sentait les yeux chauds.Il pensait qu'elle etait trop precieuse pour lui.

S_Shaoran -kun_dit elle _moi auss......_

Elle n'acheva pas la phrase.Elle sentit un froid effroyable l'envahir,elle voudrais tellement reposer.Ses paupières se fermerent petit à petit,elle quitta sa main.

S_Je suis tellement..fatiguée....je crois que j'irais dormir....un peu...._

Dans l''autre pièce,kero observait preoccupé les cartes.Leur pouvoir allait disparaitre comme la vie de Sakura.Elle allait s'eteindre comme la lumière d'une chandelle ,doucement.

K_Sakura...ma bonne maitresse!_Une larme froide coula de ses yeux.

Shao_Sakura?_

Elle ne lui repondit pas.Son coeur avait cessé de battre.

Shaoran,plus fort:_SAKURA??_

Elle ne bougeait pas.

Un vent froid et cruel souffla le soir dans la ville.

Shaoran hurla de tous ses poumons:_SAKURAAAAAA!!!!!!!_

Tomoyo se precipita,la peur dans le coeur.Shaoran enlaca desesperemment sa belle,avec la mort dans le coeur.Il cria sa peine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Mon premier chapitre est achevé!Qu'en pensez vous? Vous voulez me tuer?Naaaaa allez souriez!Il ne faut pas etre tristes!Il faut lire toute la fanfic avant de juger,on ne sait jamais ce qui va arriver.^^]


	2. Une nouvelle élève

  
---------Accueil-------

Home   
News  


---------Infos--------

Analyse

--------Images---------

  
Shaolan Gallery  
Sakura Gallery  
Tomoyo Gallery  
St Tail Gallery Special images 

------Fans------ 

  
Concours!  
Fanart  
Fanfic 

------Downloads------

  
Wallpapers  
Gifs  
Music video Clips CCS Scans  
Saint Tail Scans  
Rayeart Scans   
Avatars   
Button cadeauIcons 

------Webmaster-----

  
Moi E-mail Msnmessenger 

---------Site-----------

  
Guestbook Forum Me lier Liens 

Chapitre2

Une nouvelle élève

Le funeral fut penible.Il faisait longtemps qu'on ne voiait un si pitieux spectacle à Tomoeda.Des gens qui venaient de loin,des amis,des inconnus pleuraient la petite fille morte si jeune ,personne ne savait pourquoi.Son père maudit tous les medicins qui n'avaient su rien faire pour la sauver.Ce qu'elle avait ,ils ne l'avaient pas compris.Touya en resta tellement choqué qu'il paraissait un autre.On lui avait volé la chose la plus precieuse qu'il avait,le dernier souvenir de sa mère.Comme elle,son petit ange s'en etait allé.Yukito lui demanda perdon,il n'avait pas pu la proteger comme il avait promis.D'ailleurs,ce n'etait pas de sa fauteMais peut etre ce fut pour cela qu'ils reussisserent,tous les deux,à se faire courage,ils l'avaient dejà vecu.Celui qui ne reussit pas à s'en faire une raison fut Shaoran.Personne ne pouvait le comprendre,personne.Son petit fleur de cerisier etait disparu à jamais.Lui qu'il l'aimait plus que tous,l'avait perdue.Il etait là quand on l'enterra,il ne voulait pas que sa chère Sakura fusse sevelie.Il resta là dans le cimitière ,ne quittant plus sa pierre tombale. Il pleura longtemps,amèrement.On lui disa d'aller reposer,manger quelque chose,alors il repondait brusquement qu'il ne voulait rien de la part de personne.On le poussa avec la force à s'en aller,mais il resistait comme une bete blessée.Il resta là pour deux jours sans manger ni dormir,puis,epuisé, il se sentit mal.Wein vint l'amener chez soi et il le soigna.

Il avait changé depuis ce jour,beaucoup plus que ses copains.Il refusait de parler avec ses amis,il adressait à peine la parole à Tomoyo.Son regard etait toujours sevère,car il ne lui restait que cacher son chagrin avec l'aggressivité.Qu'on ne nommait jamais Sakura,ou il se mettait à crier comme un malade.

Kero et Yue ne savaient plus quoi faire.Leure maitresse ,leure amie etait bien et belle morte.Le jugement final,la transormation des Clow card en Sakura card avait été inutile?Kero aurait juré que les cartes etaient devenue des communes cartes de jeu.Y jouer à poker?

Mais il etait si etrange.

K_Je ne comprends pas pourquoi la force vitale des cartes s'en est allée si vite.Quand Clow est mort elles ont conservé leurs pouvoirs pour des dizaines d'ans._

Yue_J'en sais pas plus que toi.J'aurais juré que Sakura etait devenue très forte,ayant depassé Clow meme._

K_Et pourtant nous avons gardé notre force._

Y_Bien sur.Notre pouvoir est desormais independant de notre maitre.J'ai recu la force magique de Touya,et toi,tu peut toujours te nourrir pour trouver l'energie._

K_Ouais._il soupire._Sakura...._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elle arriva deux semaines plus tard dans l'école de Tomoeda,avec sa vieille uniforme rose,son chapeau de la meme couleur,sa rosette verte sur sa tenue,et sa jupe jaune claire.

Ses longs cheveux couleur du miel flottaient au vent,avec des reflets dorés.Et ses yeux bleux etaient lumineux,elle allait finallement changer de vie.

M_Alors c'est celle ci ma nouvelle ecole._Elle soupira plusieures fois,car elle etait seule.

M_Courage!_

Dans la classe ils etaient encore tous bouleversés.Yamazaki n'avait plus envie de plaisanter,il se contantait de raconter des histoires qui pourtant n'etaient pas tres amusantes.En effet on craignait Shaoran qui ne voulait voir rire personne.

Le banc de Sakura etait resté vide;c'etait vraiment le vide qu'elle avai laissé derrière soi.

Le prof Terada entre en classe.

Terada:_Je vous en prie de faire attention.Aujourd'hui nous avons une nouvelle élève,elle vient de l'école catholique de St Paulia.Accueillez la avec respect.Elle s'appelle Meimi Haneoka._

Elle entre dans la pièce.L'emotion la faisait trembler un peu.Tomoyo remarqua tout de suite qu'elle etait drolement mignonne.

Meimi fut surprise pour la froideur de la classe.Elle ne s'attendait pas de voir des mines allongées.Shaoran ne la regarda pas.

Terada:_Voyons un peu...où puis je te mettre?Ah voilà devant Li,à coté de Daidouji._

Shao_Hein??_il lui lance un regard sevère._Monsieur!C'est la place de Sakura!Vous ne vourrez pas..._

Terada fronce le sourcils._C'est pas juste qu'elle aille à coté de vous,car à la place d'Hiragizawa ell sera plus loine du tableau noir.Il faut occuper toutes les places._

Il fit signe à Meimi d'aller.Shaoran la regardait de travers.Elle s'assit et la leçon commença.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomoyo fut la première à lui adresser la parole,en effet elle etait si jolie,ça lui inspirait confiance.Elles allerent d'accord tout de suite,meme si meimi avit remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose d'etrange en cette classe.Et surtout,le gars derrière elle n'avait cessé une seconde de la regarder.Elle se sentait mal à l'aise.

M_Mais qu'est ce qu'il veut de moi?)_

A' la recré elle se touna vers lui,un peu intimidée.Il fronça les sourcils en signe de mepris et s'en alla.

Tomoyo_Ne t'en fais pas,il n'est pas mechant comme tu le crois.Il est comme ça depuis deux semaines;il souffre encore,comme tout le monde d'ailleurs._Elle devint triste.

Meimi sursauta_Je ne comprends pas..de quoi parle tu?_

Tomoyo se fait encore plus grave._C'est doulourex d'en parler mais il faut que je te raconte.Tu dois savoir que la fille qui etait à ta place s'en est allée..pour toujours.Elle n'etait pas seulement une copaine c'etait ma meilleure amie._elle sanglota_Tout le monde l'adorait._

Meimi en resta frappée_Oh,c'est tellement triste!Je suis desolée..._

T_Non,ce n'est rien.Tu ne pouvait pas savoir_

M_Comment s'appellait elle?_

T_Sakura Kinomoto_

C'etait la première fois qu'elle entendait ce nom.

M_Fleur de cerisier...._

T_Oui_

M_Mais_continua-t-elle_Je ne comprends encore pas pourquoi ce gars me regardait si mal._

Tomoyo regarda hors de la fenetre._Il l'aimait beaucoup.Personne n'a souffert comme lui._

Meimi devint triste.Elle decida d'aller faire une promenade dans la cour.Il y avait un très grand prés avec des arbres qui lui plaisaient beaucoup.Le vent soufflait,il faisait un peu froid.Les feuilles mortes volaient poussées du vent.Puis elle remarqua quelqu'ul assis sur la branche d'un arbre,c'etait un gars.Elle s'approcha en silence,c'etait lui.Il avait le regard pensif.Elle remarqua qu'il etait très beau,avec ses yeux sauvages et ses cheveux marrons qui lui frolaient la peau du visage.Il avait l'air misterieux .Elle s'approcha encore et il l'entendit .

Shao_Que veux tu?_

Meimi frissonna_Desolée...je ne voulais pas te deranger._

Elle ne savait pas comment commencer,après tous elle devait faire connaissance de ses copains.

M_J'ai su...Tomoyo-chan m'a dit de cette fille..Sakura?_

Il sembla se reveiller,il haussa la voix:_Qu'est ceque tu en sais?Tu ne sais rien!Rien du tout!Pars!_

Meimi en resta bouleversée_Mais je ne voulais pas..._

Shao_PARS JE TE DIS!_Il etait encore plus irrité.

Elle ne se fit pas prier davantage et s'en alla en courant.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pendant qu'ils rentraient,Tomoyo prit la parole:_Tu n'as pas été trop brusque avec Meimi-chan,hein,Li-kun?_

Shao_Elle est une conne.Elle ne devrait pas se meler des affaires qui ne la regardent pas._

T_Elle n'en savait rien,son intention etait d'etre polie..._ 

Shaoran grogna_Je m'en fiche!_

Tomoyo ne dit plus rien.Rien à faire,il etait devenu dur comme le marbre.

Elle revena chez soi.Sa mere lui avait ordonné un très bon dejeuner,mais elle refusait de manger quand meme.Elle alla dans sa chambre,Kero etait là.Il n'y avait raison de rester chez Kinomoto,desormais.Il avait gardé les cartes avec soin dans le tiroir,avec quelques rubans que Sakura aimait se mettre dans les cheveux.Tomoyolui porta un plat plein de spaghetti.Il mangeait toujours beaucoup,seulement que le gout de la nourriture ne lui plaisait plus comme avant.

Tomoyo lui fit un sourire.Elle adorait ce petit peluche ,il la faisait rire.

T_Tu sais,une nouvelle élève est arrivée ce matin._

K_Ah oui?_

T_Elle a l'air sympa.Dommage que Li-kun ne l'aime pas beaucoup._

K_Il n'as pas changé le petit morveux!On dirait qu'il est redevenu le gars sauvage qu'il etait.Pffffffui!!!_

T_Ne sois pas si severe Kero._dit elle_Nous avons tous souffert._

A' ces mots Kero se tut.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meimi rentra chez soi.Elle parcourut le boulevard,toute seule.Elle etait encore une etrangère en cette ville.Les mots du gars qui l'avait maltraité lui revinrent encore et encore dans la tete.ça lui faisait mal chaque fois,malgré qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal.Comme elle etait fatiguée!Se tranfere,l'ecole nouvelle,le cours,la froideur de ses copains,mais surtout ce gars qui la regardait avec mépris.Elle se geta sur le lit,sans saluer son petit porc -epic et s'endormit.

Quand elle se reveilla,elle se sentit un peu mieux,mais le coeur lui faisait encore mal.Se rappelant qu'elle n'avait pas donné le dejeuner à Ruby,elle alla tout de suite lui preparer son repas.

M_Voilà mon petit porc-epic_

Ruby ne s'approchait pas d'elle.Aufait,depuis deux semaines il semblait un peu irrité avec sa maitresse.Pour l'amener à Tomoeda,elle avait été obligée de l'enfermer dans la boite.Bizarre,car elle n'avait pas l'habitude de faire cela,il avait été toujours obeissant.Très souvent elle le portait avec soi.

M_C'est parfait!Aujourd'hui personne ne peut pas me supporter._

Saint Paulia ,sa ville,etait très loine, desormais.Regrets?Non.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Les jours suivants Meimi fit connaissance avec ses copains,qui se revelèrent très sympa.Au moins elle n'était plus si seule.Mais elle sentait continuellement que quelqu'un la fixait,pas pour l'admirer.Surtout il n'aimait qu'elle pouvait conquerir si facilement l'amitié de Tomoyo.On ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle était très charmante,et on sait bien que Tomoyo avait un faible pour les filles belles et gentilles.

Shaoran se repetait qu'ils n'étaient que de traitres.Ils avaient tous oublié Sakura?_Jamais je ne ferai de la confiance à celle là._Il la detestait comme personne dans le monde.Elle souriait,pourquoi?_Sourire..maintenant!_

A' ses yeux elle n'était qu'une coquette sans cerveau.

Ils ne se parlaient pas.Quand il la regardait il faisait des grimaces,ainsi que la pauvre fille rougissait.Il l'accusait mais elle n'en comprenait rien.

Tomoyo cherchait de la proteger.Un matin il monta en colère:il insulta Tomoyo.Alors Meimi pris sa defense et le maltraita à son tour.Elle comprenait tout mais pas cela,Tomoyo n'avait rien fait de mal.Et pourtant,elle n'était pas en colère avec lui.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain,avant de rentrer,elle s'aperçoit que Shaoran avait laissé son cahier dessous son banc,desormais il s'en etait allé.

M_Pffffffffff il faut que j'aille le lui rendre.Il n'habite pas très loin d'ici,il me semble.Qui sait qu'on ne réussisse enfin à se parler sans s'attaquer._

Pendant ce temps,Tomoyo se rendait juste vers le flat de Shaoran.Elle portait un panier couvert.Elle frappa la porte,Wei lui ouvrit.

Shao_Entre.T'as fait tout comme je t'avais dit?_

T_Oui._

Elle decouvra le panier,il y avait Kero qui avait porté les Sakura card et le sceptre de Sakura.

K_Tu vois qu'elles sont bien froides._

Shaoran le toucha:elles etaient gelées.

T_Croiez vous vraiment que les cartes soient....mortes?_

Shaoran devint serieux_On ne peut pas l'affirmer avec certitude._

K_Elles ont perdu leur AURA.Ou au moins,elle est si faible que je ne réussit pas à la sentir._

Tomoyo soupira._Il n'y a rien qu'on puisse faire?Sakura a lutté longtemps pour créer ses cartes!_

Kero_C'est pas beau à dire mais l'unique façon de les sauver serait de trouver un nouveau maitre.Il devrait utiliser sa puissance magique pour "nourrir" de nouveau les cards._

Shao_Tu sais bien que c'est impossible.Moi je ne peux pas le faire.J'ai perdu pendant le dernier jugement._il reprit haleine_Seulement Sakura porrait le faire._

T_Et si on demandait à Eriol?_

K_Non.Desormais les cartes ne lui appartiennent plus._

Ils garderent le silence.

TOC TOC

K_Qu'elqu'un frappe à la porte!_

T_Vite,kero,dans le panier!_

Shaoran alla ouvrir la porte.

Shao(irrité)_TOI!!!!!!!_

M_Heu...ton cahier!!_Elle le lui donna d'un geste rapide et méchanique.

Shao_Pffff...merci_

Il allait fermer la porte,quand Tomoyo pria Meimi d'entrer.Elle cligna l'oeil à Shaoran qui soupirait.

Shao_Pffffff je vais preparer du thé(ou je vais exploser)_

Il alla en cuisine.Meimi était vraiment embarassée,elle ne savait quoi dire.Il fallait rompre la glace.Elle vit des cartes roses sur la table,on avait oublié de les cacher.Alors elle dit la premiere chose qu'elle pensa.

M_Ah!Qu'elles sont belles ces cartes pour faire les tarots!_

Elle le prit dans ses mains_(Mais...elles etaient dans le frigo???)_

Tomoyo sursauta.Comment lui dire de ne pas les prendre!Kero fit de meme.

Meimi regarda les cartes._Je sais faire des predictions,tu sais?Meme si je prefere le carte à jouer^^'_

Puis elle s'aperceva qu'elles n'étaient pas des communes cartes pour les tarots.

Elle prit la première.Il y avait ecrit...

M_F..Fly......_

Tout à coup,le cercle de Sakura apparut dessous ses pieds,tout lumineux.Un fort vent se leva dans la pièce,Tomoyo cria.

Un oiseau immense,tout blanc,pris forme et sortit de la carte.

M_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_Morte de peur,elle tomba à la renverse.

L'oiseau sortit de la grande fenetre,en brisant les verres.

M(effrayée)_Mamaaaaaan!!!!!Les monstres!!!!!!!_

Shaoran se precipita_Qu'est ce qu'il arrive?_

Il vit la carte dans les mains de Meimi,les verres brisés,le vent froid qui entrait de la fenetre.Il monta en colère davantage,,il prit Meimi pour le col de la chemise.

Shao_NON MAIS QU'EST CE QUE TU AS FAIT!!!!!_

M_Arrete,j'etouffe!_

Shao_Stupide!Tu aurais fait mieux de rester à St Paulia!!_

Tomoyo lui saisit le bras_Li-kun,ce n'est pas le moment!_

Kero sortit du panier._Laisse la,petit morveux!On a un petit problème à resoudre,ou tu prefere rester là?!_

Il la laissa aller,sans cesser de lui adresser un regard severe.

Meimi voudrait bien s'enterrer,quelle mauvaise idée d'aller chez lui!

Elle remarqua la petit peluche jaune qui bougeait toit seul et..qui parlait!!!

M_Woééééééééééééééééééé!!!!!_O__O

Elle resta comme ça,les yeux grands ouverts.

K_Pas de temps pour s'evanouir,ma belle._

M_Non mais!!!!La peluche!!!!!!!!_

T_Calme toi,il ne te fera pas du mal,je te le jure._

Elle se calma,pourtant elle ne croiait pas à ses yeux.

K_La carte est echappé,on doit la reprendre!_

T_Mais comment?_

Shao_Ce n'est que de sa faute!_

Meimi eu du mal à entendre tout cela.

M_Je suis..desolée!!!_

K_Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.Nous aurions du cacher les cartes.Ce n'est pas de ta faute._

Elle se tranquillisa,tandis que Shaoran n'était pas de son avis.

M_Pourriez vous m'expliquer?_

K_Il n'y a pas le temps.Il faut capturer la carte de nouveau._

M_ça veux dire..cet orrible monstre??Woé!!_

Shao_J'y vais moi._

K_Arrete,tu ne peux pas le faire!_

Shao_Et pourquoi,entendons!_

K_Parce que cette carte appartient encore à Sakura,il faut un pouvoir magic identique ou superieur à celui de Sakura pour la capturer et la faire obeir._

Il soupira_Dis donc!Je devrais rester ici sans rien essayer?_

Kero regarda Meimi qui sursauta_Non mais on dirait que notre amie possied elle aussi des pouvoirs..ou pas?Elle est réussie à réanimer Fly!_

Meimi recula:on l'avait bien decouverte!

M_Non!Vous vous trompez!_

K_Absoulement pas.Seulement qui possied des pouvoirs très puissants peut evoquer une Sakura card._

Elle se rendit,il n'y avait rien à faire.

Shao,colerique_Hein?Tu ne voudrais pas laisser que cette stupide...._

K_Ta gueule!_

Shao_Repète un peu!!!_

Meimi les separa_Pas question!C'est moi qui ai causé ce problème,et c'est moi qui dois le resoudre!_Elle soupira._(Quel bordel! )_

Ils resterent tous sans mots.

K_D'accord!_Il lui donna un collier avec une espèce de clé en forme d'étoile.

M_???_

K_Mets-le au cou,et prends les cartes.On y vas!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ils sortirent pour suivre la carte.

Shao_Où est elle?_

K_Là!_

Ils commencerent à courir en celle direction.Meimi frissonna.

M_Capturer...cet affreux...._

Shaoran se moque d'elle_Peur?_

Meimi reprit son courage_NON ,absoulement pas!!_

M_Hey....toi!On ne peut pas le rejoindre à pieds!!_

K_Je suis Keroberos!_

M_Kero..Biro?_

K_KEROBERO!_

M_Kero..c'est plus simple_Elle sourit.

Shao_Vous avez terminé de bavarder?_

K_Pffui!_

Kero s'arrete._D'accord,il est inutil.Ecoute moi,comment t'appelle tu?_

M_M-Meimi_

K_Okay M-Meimi_dit il_tu dois te rappeler seulement 2 choses pour capturer la carte:

__Clé qui possièd le pouvoir de l'étoile,revele moi ta veritable puissance!Moi,Meimi ,je te l'ordonne!__

M_O-Okay.....et la deuxième?_

K__Sakura card,revient à ta forme originelle,je te l'ordonne_!_

K_Tu connais la magie,ou pas?_

M_............_

K_Je le prend pour un oui_

M_!!!_

K_Vas-y!La premiere!_

M_Que?_

K_Prend la clé que je t'ai donné!_

Meimi se concentra.Puis elle prononça:_

_Clé qui possièd le pouvoir de l'étoile,revele moi ta veritable puissance!Moi,Meimi ,je te l'ordonne!__

Un sceptre lumineux apparait sous ses mains.Elle le saisit.

Shaoran voulait crier de rage.

M_Beau!_

T_Attention,elle revient!!!_

M_Hein?_

La carte revenait à toute vitesse vers eux.Ils s'abriterent comme il pouvaient.

Un vent fort les rejeta par terre.

K_Pfffffff!!_

Tomoyo_Meimi?Où est elle???_

Shao_Regardez!_

Ils aperceverent Meimi sur le dos de l'oiseau.

K_O__O_

T_O__O_

Shao_Mince!_

Elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès,l'oiseau l'avait bien poussée après son passage.

Meimi s'agrippa comme elle pouvait aux plumes blanches,l'oiseau volait haut dans le ciel.

Et pourtant,elle n'avait plus peur.

M_(Comment je fais...ah!La deuxième!!!)_

Elle saisit le sceptre de nouveau et hurla:

__Sakura card,revient à ta forme originelle,je te l'ordonne_!_

Elle frappa la carte qui perdit petit à petit sa force et revena dans la carte.Elle n'atterra pas très doucement car la carte avait disparait dessous ses pieds.

Les trois amis se precipiterent vers elle.

T_Tu vas bien?_

M_mmmmm....j'allais mieux avant!_

Shaoran vit la carte dans ses mains.Il fronça les sourcils.

Shao_De toute façon,tu n'es pas capable!_

M_Hein?_

Tomoyo_Li-kun!Elle a été superbe!Pas vrai Kero!_

K(satisfait)_Elle s'est gerée comme un chef,ma parole!_

M(souriante)_Merci!_

Shaoran grogna et detourna les yeux.

K_je crois que nous avons trouvé une nouvelle ...maitresse des cartes!_

Shao_Quoi!T'ES COMPLETEMENT FOU!_

Il lança un regard effroyable à Meimi,qui recula.Il lui faisait peur.

K_Non,c'est la verité!Et puis nous n'avons pas beaucoup de choix !_

Shao_Donner les cartes à une inconnue qui ne sait neanche.._

T_Li-kun!_

Shao_Je vois que vous avez dejà oublié Sakura!Comment pouvez vous lui faire cela?_

Il s'en alla,hors de soi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Une nouvelle maitresse

  
---------Accueil-------

Home   
News  


---------Infos--------

Analyse

--------Images---------

  
Shaolan Gallery  
Sakura Gallery  
Tomoyo Gallery  
St Tail Gallery Special images 

------Fans------ 

  
Concours!  
Fanart  
Fanfic 

------Downloads------

  
Wallpapers  
Gifs  
Music video Clips CCS Scans  
Saint Tail Scans  
Rayeart Scans   
Avatars   
Button cadeauIcons 

------Webmaster-----

  
Moi E-mail Msnmessenger 

---------Site-----------

  
Guestbook Forum Me lier Liens 

**Chapitre3**

**La nouvelle maitresse**

Le lendemain matin,Meimi retrouva Tomoyo et Shaoran en classe:Tomoyo était enthousiaste d'elle,tandis que Shaoran ne l'avait jamais detesté comme ce jour là.Elle en souffrait.Ses mots etaient cruels,mais comment ne pas le comprendre?Elle n'etait qu'une parfaite inconnue.

L'après midi elle se rendit chez Daidouji,car Shaoran n'en voulait plus savoir d'elle.Tomoyo la fit entrer;puis il arriva Yukito.

Ils allerent tous les trois dans la chambre de Tomoyo,où se trouvait Kero.

M_Bonjour...heu....Kero-chan!_

K_Bonjour!Puis je te presenter Yué,le guardien des cartes?_

M_Comment?_

Yuè fit son apparition.Meimi resta de nouveau sans paroles.

On lui expliqua tout du debut,sur les cartes de Clow,sur les Sakura Cards,sur les deux guardiens et tout et tout.Puis:

K_Alors Meimi c'est ton tour.Raconte nous **qui **es tu._

Elle sursauta.Devait elle leur raconter ses secrets?

M_M.Moi....je..ne sais pas..j'ai promis sur ma vie de ne raconter à** personne** rien de moi!_

Ils garderent le silence pour quelques instants.Puis Tomoyo dit:

_Mais ni Kero ni Yué sont Humains!_

C'etait vrai,elle avait raison...en quelque sorte.Pourquoi pas alors.

Tomoyo sortit de la chambre.

K_Tu as des pouvoirs magiques très forts,n'est pas?_

Meimi baissa les yeux_Non._

Kero tomba à la renverse_COMMENT çA!Tu as bien utilisé la carte du vol ou pas!_

M_Oui,mais je ne possede pas des pouvoirs magiques.D'ailleurs ,je ne connais rien de magie._

K_Impossible!_

M_C'est que....._

Y_Parle!_

M_Mon pouvoir ce n'est pas de la magie._dit elle_Il vient d'une autre source._

Y_Hein?Laquelle?_

Elle regarda vers le ciel._Mais..vous devez me croire!_

Elle dit le nom.

Ils resterent abasourdis.Et pourtant,c'etait la verité. 

M_Mais mon pouvoir vien de cet amulet.Elle leur fit voir un espèce de medaillon d'or avec des pierres brillantes.C'est LUI qui me l'a donné,pour accomplir ma mission.

K_Mission?_

M_ça c'est un secret_

K_Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu dis que ton pouvoir n'est pas très fort._

M_Car_elle expliqua_IL me l'a donné en petite QUANTITE',mais sa puissance est suprème.Je n'avais jamais entendu nommer la force de l'obscurité,de la Lune,du Solei,et de l'étoile avant aujourd'hui.Mais mon pouvoir est superieur quand meme.C'est que je ne peux pas l'utiliser trop ou je meurs de fatigue.Cette puissance ne peut pas grandir comme la magie, car ça ne vient pas de moi._

Yué garda le silence ,puis dit:_Je te fais confiance!_

K_Moi aussi!_

Meimi sourit:_Merci._

M_Mais maintenant qu'est ce que je devrais faire?_

Kero prit la carte du vol_Fly a recuperé sa force depuis que tu l'as utilisée.Il ne te reste que utiliser les autres cartes le plus tot possible,alors elles ne perdront plus leur pouvoir._

Y_Mais pas toutes en une seule fois!C'est dangereux!_

M_Okay_Elle soupira._promettez moi que vous ne direz jamais rien à Li-kun _elle trembla _et à Tomoyo-chan._

Tomoyo chan revena dans la chambre.

T_Pourrais je vous poser une question?_

Y_Parle_

T_Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi quand Meimi-chan a appellé Fly le cercle de Sakura est apparu dessous ses pieds.Elle est peut etre de la famille de Clow?_

K_Non.Le cercle est apparu car c'etait la magie de la carte meme.Tu te rappelle qu'avec les Clow cards apparaissait le cercle de Clow?_

T_Ah..oui c'est vrai!_

Y_Desormais les Sakura card sont controlé par le pouvoir de l'étoile.Rien autre que ça._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La nuit,le vent souffla sur la ville.Il portait avec soi une voix cruelle,qui s'était reveillée.

Voix_Fly..la carte du vol ...._

Elle se mit à hurler.

Voix_Sacrée..maitresse des cartes!._

Elle devait réagir.Sa force avait beaucoup grandit après la morte de Sakura.Elle lui avait volé toute sa force,jusqu'à la tuer.Son aura noire etait aussi forte que celle de l'ancienne maitresse des cartes.

Voix_Non...Clow,tu n'aura jamais la satisfaition de voir revivre tes cartes!Jamais!Tu vas me la payer pour tes crimes!_

Elle rappella tous ses pouvoirs,et alla chercher dans la ville quelqu'un une ame faible qui pouvait lui obeir.Elle penetra dans toutes les rulles,jusqu'au moment où elle le trouva.Elleentoura le pauvre gars avec son aura sombre ,et elle prononca:

Voix__Je suis la Dame de la Nuit.Rends toi à mon pouvoir,rends toi!Devient mon esclave!__

_...O-Oui_

L'aura penetra dans son corps.Il etait devenu son serviteur.

Voix_J'ai besoin de toi,tu sera mon bras,mes mains,mes yeux!Car je ne peux pas assumer une forme corporelle_

_Oui... ma Dame_

Voix(colerique)_Les cartes mourront !Mourront!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quelques jours après,dans la cour de l'école:

Tomoyo_Naoko-chan ,tu est devenue vraiment une athlète !!_

Naoko_Oh merci Tomoyo -chan!_Elle rigola._Jamais comme...._ elle se tut.

Tomoyo_Oui,elle était la meilleure._

Rika_Non mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait!!_

T_??_

Elle se tourna vers la barre des exercices.

Rika_Meimi-chan est là depuis deux minutes!!_

Tomoyo vit qu'elle faisait la verticale,sans bouger.

Meimi était pensive.

Tomoyo(preoccupée)_Meimi-chan!_

M_Hein?_

M_(Non je me suis endormie!!)_

Elle fit un bond mortel et elle atterra sur terre avec une facilité extrème.

Tous resterent sans mots.

Tous_Oooooooh!!!_

Meimi eu froid_(Mince!J'aurai du faire attention ou quelqu'un pourrait comprendre que...)_

Tomoyo et Naoko vinrentt se congratuler avec elle.

Tomoyo_Meimi-chan je ne savais pas que tu étais si forte en gymnastique!!Tu as été surprenante!!_

M(embarrassée)_Heu..non ce n'est vraiment rien.._

Tomoyo_Neanche la pauvre Sakura-chan avait jamais fait cela!_

Meimi frissonna_Non ...desolée..ce n'est pas le cas..._

Shaoran avait tout vu.Il la fixa avec mefiance.Elle s'en apercut et rougit,embarrassée.

Naoko(etincelles dans les yeux)_Mais où as tu appris cela????_

M_....._

Shao_(Elle nous cache quelque chose..Je ne crois pas qu'elle dise la verité)_

Le prof Terada arriva._Alors vous etes prets?Qui sont les élèves qui voulaient courir?_

Kyoko,Susuka et Yitomi levèrent la main.Meimi fit de meme.

Shaoran grogna,il leva la main.

M_Hein?_

Prof_Tous sur la ligne!_

Il donna le 1,2,3 et ils se mirent à courir.Shaolan conduisait,Meimi était derrière lui.  
Shao_(Je ne te laisserai pas gagner!)_

Meimi_(Il est rapide!)_

Les autres étaient plutot loins,on dirait que la course était un defi entre Meimi et Shaoran.

Enfin Shaoran gagna,Meimi était la deuxième.

M(sans souffle)_Tu..anf..est....anf!...très...._

Shao(mefiant)_Toi aussi_il grogna_mais quelqu'un était plus rapide que toi!_

Meimi sursauta et rougit.Elle avait la gorge serrée.

Il s'en alla.Pourtant,il n'était pas très content,car il avait menti.

Elle resta muete pour quelques minutes,puis alla prendre une douche.Elle sortit du bain,pensive.Quelqu'un la regardait._C'est bien elle ,alors..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le gars appella sa maitresse.Elle fit sa apparition en forme d'une nuage noire qui tournait sur soi.

Gars_Ma Dame,j'ai des nouvelles pour vous.Je crois avoir trouvé la personne que vous cherchiez._

Voix_Parfait,c'est ça que je voulais!_

Gars_Quels sont vos ordres?_il souriat malicieux_Je dois la tuer?_

Voix_Non.Quelqu'un a prié pour elle._

Gars(irrité)_Quoi?_

Voix_Elle a la protection Suprème.Personne ne peut la tuer._

Gars_Qu'est ce que ça veut dire?_

Voix_On ne pourra pas la tuer comme l'ancienne maitresse.Mais_elle rit_ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle réussira à sauver les autres cartes!_

Le tourbillon noir grandit jusqu'à entourer le gars.Son pouvoir lui penetra dans la chair.Elle chuchota_Je te donne ma force!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Les nouveaux ennemis

  
---------Accueil-------

Home   
News  


---------Infos--------

Analyse

--------Images---------

  
Shaolan Gallery  
Sakura Gallery  
Tomoyo Gallery  
St Tail Gallery Special images 

------Fans------ 

  
Concours!  
Fanart  
Fanfic 

------Downloads------

  
Wallpapers  
Gifs  
Music video Clips CCS Scans  
Saint Tail Scans  
Rayeart Scans   
Avatars   
Button cadeauIcons 

------Webmaster-----

  
Moi E-mail Msnmessenger 

---------Site-----------

  
Guestbook Forum Me lier Liens 

**Chapitre4**

**Le nouveaux ennemis**

En classe,Tomoyo bavardait avec ses amies.Meimi entra,salua et alla la rejoindre .

Kyoko_Beau!J'y viendrai surement!Et toi?_

Meimi_De quoi parlez-vous?_

Tomoyo_De la fete de ce soir,,tu connais?_

Meimi_Heu..pas vraiment:_

Kaworu_C'est la fete du dragon rouge.Il y aura des cerimonies religieuses interessantes,des jeux,les etalages..._

M_Beau!!!_

Kaworu_Alors tu y viens?_

M_Oui!_

Tomoyo_Ce sera beau en Kimono!_

M_Ah...je n'en ai aucun..._

Tomoyo(hors de soi)_Vraiment????Quelle chance!!!Puis je t'en preter un??_Ses yeux etaient brillants.

Grosse goutte de sueur sur la tete de Meimi_Heu...mais...je ne sais pas si...._

Shaoran entandit tout.Il était furieux_Aussi!Il ne te reste que lui faire des films!_

Il claqua la porte.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le soir arriva.Il y avait beaucoup de monde près des etalages;les lumières rouges et jaunes eclairaient l'air.Tomoyo arriva avec Meimi;la première portait un kimono sombre avec des fleurs bleu,tandis que Meimi en portait un tout rose à flaurs blanches.

T_Comme il te rend belle!!!!Il faisait longtemps que je ne m'amusais comme ça!_

M_Ah..merci encore!_

T_De rien,ça me fait plaisir!!^^_

Elles s'approchèrent d'un group d'amis.Ils se saluèrent et se firent les compliments.Les gars remarquèrent que la nouvelle élève était vraiment magnifique avec ses beaux cheveux blonds et lumineux;au point qu'elle était au centre de l'attention.

T(chuchauta)_Il parait que tu plaise à tout le monde!_

Meimi rougit_Heu..._

Kaworu_Bonsoir ma belle Meimi.T'es splendide ce soir_

Meimi_Ah_elle rougit_Merci_

Kaworu regarda le temple,puis se tourna_Tu sais Meimi que le temple Hijougi est celèbre au Japon pour son histoire?_

M_Non_

Kaworu(souriant)_On dit que que si on y va prier avec le coeur pur ses desirs seront réalisés._

M_Vraiment?J'y vais tout de suite,je suis curieuse!Tomoyo-chan,veux tu m'accompagner?_

T_Bien sur!_

Elles s'eloignèrent du group.Il fallait monter des dizaines de marches en pierre pour y arriver.Il n'y avait pas de lumière.

Tomoyo_T'as pas peur du noir?_

Meimi(sincère)_Absoulement pas!J'y suis habituée!_

Tomoyo(surprise)_Comme?_

Meimi(qui a parlé trop)_Heu....rien!_

Et pourtant ,elle comprit de n'etre bien à l'aise.Bizarre,c'etait la première fois qu'elle craignait l'obscurité.Elle prit le bras de Tomoyo.

T_Tu vas bien,Meimi-chan?_

M(frissonnante)_Oui...oui!_

Elle ne pouvait pas avouer d'avoir peur.

T_Tu sais ,tu me fais penser à Sakura-chan!Elle avait tellement peur des histoire effroyables!_

Meimi(sincère)_Mais moi j'adore les histoires de l'horreur!_

Tomoyo_On ne le dirait pas..._

Elle avait raison.En effet,depuis quelques temps Meimi se sentait bien etrange.Peut etre c'etait qu'elle devait encore pendre confiance avec la nouvelle ville et tout.

Elles arriverent au temple,les etalages etaient plutot loins .

Il n'y avait personne.

M_Alors c'est celui-ci le temple._Meimi s'approcha de l'autel et ferma les yeux.Elle commença à prier.

Une ombre epiait les deux filles.Il avait la silouette d'un gars.

Gars_On commence!_

Meimi recula.Elle avait eu une drole de sensation.

M_Mais..qu'est ce que.._

Tomoyo_Meimi-chan?_

Il y avait quelque chose dans l'air..

La terre trembla sous se pieds,elle recula vers Tomoyo.Des boullent sombres sortirent de la terre,Elle s'approchèrent d'elle qui ne bougea pas.

Tout à coup les boulles explosèrent,elle fut poussé avec force vers le mur du temple.Tomoyo battit la tete .Meimi se releva avec peine.Une presence malefique voulait lui faire du mal.

M_Tomoyo chan!_

Elle ne lui repondit pas.

M_Mon Dieu!_

Des nouvelles boulles arrivèrent et la frappèrent de nouveau,encore et encore;

elle se remplit de bleus.

Voix_Les cartes..Donnes les moi!_

Meimi reussit à peine à se relever,elle entendit la voix.

M_Qui es tu?Qu'est ce que tu veux de moi?_

Elle regarda autour de soi,personne.

Voix_Rends toi ou je te tuerai!_

Meimi trembla_Non....._

Voix_Tant pis pour toi!_

Une nouvelle boulle apparut,plus grande des autres;Meimi n'avait pas la force de courir.

Quelqu'un se mit devant elle,l'epée à la main.Ses cheveux marrons flottaient au vent.

Shao_Tu es bien faible toi!_

Elle en resta frappée,elle ne s'attendait pas de le voir.

Shaoran saisit sa carte chinoise et la frappa avec la lame de l'epée.

Shao_Fuka!Shourai!_

La boulle fut repoussée loin,puis explosa.

Meimi fut surprise de son energie.

Il lui adressa un regard terrible._Allez maitresse,c'est ton tour!_

M(effrayée)_Mais ...Li-kun..._

Shao(Criant)_Utilise les cartes!Ou je dois les prendre moi?!_

Meimi soupira.Elle prit sa clé dans le mains.

_M_Clé qui possièd le pouvoir de l'étoile,revele moi ta veritable puissance!Moi,Meimi ,je te l'ordonne!__

Un fort vent se leva autour d'elle,qui saisit le sceptre avec energie.

M_Et maintenant?_

Shao(irrité)_C'est toi la maitresse, miss._

Meimi rougit.Il fallait reflechir.Deux nouvelles boulles sortirent,Shaoran le repoussa aussitot.

M_Li-kun!Fais attention!_

Shao_Depeche toi!_

Elle ferma les yeux:mais oui,il y avait quelqu'un qui controlait les boulles.Il fallait chercher la source de magie.Elle se concentra,elle entendit une forte aura noire à sa gauche.

Shao_(Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait?)_

M_J'ai trouvé!_Elle prit la carte du vent.

M__Windy!Transforme toi en un cyclone punitif_!_Le vent frappa le gars derrière l'harbre qui fut obligé à s'enfuire.

Shao_C'est lui!_Il se lança à la poursuite,mais perdit ses traces bientot.

L'aura etait disparue.

La carte du vent avait recuperé ses pouvoirs.Elle l'avait sauvée.

Meimi soupira_Alors?_

Shao_Rien à faire_Il ne la regarda pas et se prit soin de Tomoyo.La fille etait seulement évanouie.

Il la prit dans ses bras et tourna le dos à Meimi.

M_Li-kun!Je..._

Shao_Je te laisse les Sakura card seulement car tu as le pouvoir de les faire revivre.Mais je ne suis pas avec toi._

Ces mots l'avaient frappée.Et pourtant il l'avait sauvée.

M_Li-kun,merci,merci de tout mon coeur!_

Il s'arreta puis s'en alla.

M_Non attend moi j'ai peeurrrr...ehm....je viens avec toi!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meimi rentra chez elle.Elle n'en pouvait plus,le combat l'avait epuisée.Elle pensa à tou ce qui était arrivé,et elle se fit des soucis.Personne pour en parler,personne,elle vivait seule.Et ses parents ne savaient rien de sa double vie..ou mieux de sa triple vie.Elle regarda son amulet,il faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'utilisait.

M_Sans Seira cet amulet est inutile._elle devint triste_Saint Tail est disparue à jamais._Et pourtant elle avait une nouvelle mission,des ennemis,des amis?Peut etre.

Meimi frissonna,elle pensa à Shaoran.Elle rougit.Il lui faisait peur,et pourtant....pourtant il l'avait sauvée.Comme il était fort!Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

M_(Certes qu'il doit me detester...)_

Elle pensa à son attitude:toujours,il pensait à Sakura sans cesse,il la protegeait,il l'aimait vraiment.Jamais elle n'avait connu un gars amoureux comme lui.D'une fille morte,en plus.Comment faisait il à lui rester fidele?

M_(Il n'est pas mechant alors..il ne veut que proteger Sakura)_ 

Elle frissonna,puis rougit.Son coeur battait fort,elle se sentait si triste.

M_(Qu'est ce qu'il me prend?)_

Elle alla boire une verre d'eau.Elle revit ses beaux yeux tenebreux,secoua la tete,alla s'endormir.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Des doutes sur Meimi

  
---------Accueil-------

Home   
News  


---------Infos--------

Analyse

--------Images---------

  
Shaolan Gallery  
Sakura Gallery  
Tomoyo Gallery  
St Tail Gallery Special images 

------Fans------ 

  
Concours!  
Fanart  
Fanfic 

------Downloads------

  
Wallpapers  
Gifs  
Music video Clips CCS Scans  
Saint Tail Scans  
Rayeart Scans   
Avatars   
Button cadeauIcons 

------Webmaster-----

  
Moi E-mail Msnmessenger 

---------Site-----------

  
Guestbook Forum Me lier Liens 

**Chapitre5**

**Des doutes sur Meimi**

Le jour suivant,meimi arriva en classe assez tot.Elle entra et elle vit Shaoran qui regardait dehors tout pensif.Elle sentit son coeur battre. 

M_Ho..Hohayou(*Bonjour*)_

Il reconnut sa voix et grogna.Il se tourna vers luis sans rien dire,la regardant droit dans les yeux.Meimi devint toute rouge,il la mettait mal à l'aise.(et pas seulement à cause de son mepris envers elle).

Shao_Tu as quelqu'un qui ne t'aime pas beaucoup,on dirait._

Meimi pensa tout de suite au soir precedent.Elle soupira.

M_Oui...._

Shao(sevère)_Es tu sure de m'avoir tout dit ?_

M_Hein?_

Il continuait à la fixer sans pitié.Le coeur de Meimi battait encore plus rapidemment,son visage se rechauffa.

M_Mais non..comment peux tu penser que..._

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui saisit les bras,elle ne pouvait pas bouger.

Shao_La verité!_

Meimi ,bouleversée,ne savait pas quoi faire;elle avait fit une promise solennelle de ne rien dire.Mais elle sentais qu'il lui était impossible de lui cacher n'importe quoi.

M(super embarassée et confuse)_Be-ben.....j-je........._

Naoko arriva,elle vit que Shaoran tenait Meimi dans ses bras,et qu'elle était rouge pivoine.....O__O

Naoko_Oh...oh....desolée de vous interrompre^^''''_

Shaoran,surpris,se tourna,et rougit .Meimi davantage

Shao(colerique)_Non!!Ce n'est pas comme tu crois!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Naoko(souriante)_Héhé.._

Shaoran repoussa aussitot Meimi et sortit de la pièce.

Meimi soupira_Merci!Tu m'as sauvée!_

Naoko_???Pourquoi?_

Meimi_Nous nous sommes disputés encore une fois...._

Naoko(toute rouge)_Ooooh desolée!!!!!!_

M_Pas grave_

Pendant la recré,Meimi parla à Tomoyo de son nouveau ennemi.Il fallait en parler avec Kero et Yué.

Tomoyo_Bien sur,viens chez moi cet après midi._

Tomoyo resta en silence une seconde_Et li-kun?Je l'appelle moi?_

M_Peut etre c'est mieux,je ne suis pas capable de lui parler._

Kyoko_Hey!!!Meimi-chan,Tomoyo-chan!_

Kyoko était au premier étage et appellait ses amies à travers la fenetre.

M_Kyoko-chan!Que fais tu?_

Kyoko_Je joue du piano!Demain la prof de musique dois m'interroger!Pouvez vous venir m'écouter??_

Tomoyo_Desolée,mais je dois passer à la bibliothèque._

Kyoko_Et toi,Meimi-chan?_

M_Je viens!Mais je ne comprends vraiment rien de piano...^^'_

K_Pas grave!Viens!_

Meimi monta les escaliers et entra dans la salle d'art.Il y avait un beau piano,ainsi que plusieurs instruments musicaux.

Kyoko_Assieds-toi!_

Elle commença son morceau,c'était une très belle melodie.

Meimi_Ooooh bravo,bravo!_

Kyoko_Mercimerci!!Et toi?Veux tu essayer?_

Meimi(embarassée)_Heein?Je ne touche un piano depuis au moins...de toute façon je suis nulle avec la flute aussi.__

Kyoko rigola._pas grave,viens ici et amuse-toi!_

Elle lui laissa sa place,Meimi s'assit un peu chancelante.

Elle commenca timidement à taper les touches du piano de son index droit,elle n'avait aucune idée.

Shaoran était assis sur la branche de son arbre preferé dans la cour.Des filles jouaient à volleyball sur le pré.

Finallement Meimi trouva une note qui lui disait quelque chose.Elle se trompa 3 ou 4 fois,puis elle sonna:

Do Re Do Sol Reeee..........Do Re Do So Reeee.........(essayez^^)

Elle s'arreta.D'ailleurs,elle ne savait pas du tout jouer du piano.

Shaoran entendit les notes,il sembla se reveiller tout à coup.D'où venait cette musique?Quelqu'un qui ne savait pas sonner bien sur.Il se rappella de la salle d'art,Il la rejoint du regard et entendit la voix d'une fille.

Kyoko_Meimi-chan qu'est ce que c'est ça?_

Meimi_Je ne sais pas,je ne me rappelle plus où je l'ai entendue._

Kyoko_C'est une melodie?ça me semble très bonne,un peu triste ._

Meimi reflechit_Mmmmm...je ne sais pas..._Cette musique était douloureuse.

Shaoran eu froid.C'était Meimi qui avait fait cela!Comment faisait elle à connaitre cette chanson?C'ètait Tomoyo qui l'avait écrite pour Sakura.Puis il pensa que Tomoyo avait sans doute montré à Meimi le troisième Opening:ça ne pouvait etre que comme ça.Il en resta irrité.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dans le boulevard,Tomoyo marchait à coté de Shaoran,qui ne lui adressait la parole.Puis la fille commença:

_J'ai invité Yué et Meimi chez moi cet aprèm.Il Faudrait parler de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir._

Shao_Mmmm oui..d'accord j'y viendrai._

Tomoyo_Tu vas bien,Li-kun?_

Shao_Oui..._Il garda le silence,puis poursuit pour son chemin.Il lui tournait le dos.

Shao(irrité)_Je me rappelle ,fais lui voir tous les videos!_

Tomoyo_Hein?De quoi parles-tu?_

Il se retourna_Tu le sais bien._Il s'en alla._Traitre_pensa-t-il.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------_Chez Daidouji._

Les cinq amis se trouvaient dans le slon,ils buvaient du thé et mangeaient des biscuits .On expliqua les evenements de la veille;quelqu'un qui possedait une aura très puissante et malefique avait attaqué Meimi et Tomoyo,attendant de les trouver seules,puis il avait réussis à s'enfuir.Meimi raconta qu'il avait dit de vouloir les cartes ;ensuite elle se plaigna qu'elle avait du utiliser toutes ses energies.

M_Je vous ai bien dit que mon pouvoir ne peux pas croitre_dit elle.

Shaoran soupira_Et moi je te repète que tu fairais mieux à nous raconter tout!_

M_Je te dis que je n'ai rien caché!_

Shao_Tu sais ce que je te repond?D'aller au Dia..._

Tomoyo _Li-kun!!!!_

Silence.

Kero_Morveux!_

Shao_Faites comme vous voulez.ça ne me regarde plus._

Kero continua_Ne l'écoute pas.Plutot,fais attention la prochaine fois.Tu n'as pas d'experience._

Meimi_D'accord_Elle continua_Vraiment vous n'en savez rien de cette histoire?_

Yukito_C'est difficile à dire.Peut etre il faudrait appeler Clow._

K_Pas encore.Pourquoi le deranger._

Yukito_Si j'étais Yué je t'aurais dit que tu es toujours trop optimiste!_

Tomoyo_plutot,j'avais pensé qu'il vaudrait mieux que Kèro allait s'installer chez Meimi.Elle a besoin de son aide._

M(troublée)_Hein?_

K_T'as raison_

M_Mais...mais..._

Shao(qui avait des soupçons)_ça te derange?_

Meimi(faisant semblant d'etre tranquille)_Mais...oui oui pourquoi pas!_

Meimi_(Quel ennui!)_pensa-t-elle._(Comment je ferai?)_

Elle se rappella d'avoir lu le journal trois jours avant;une nouvelle l'avait beaucoup interessée._(Comment je ferai?Comment?)_

Le soir,elle prepara un très bon repas pour Kero.Elle resta étonné car il mangeait quatre fois plus qu'elle.

Kero_Aaaaaaaaah comme je me sens bien!_dit-il en se caressant le ventre.

Meimi sourit_Je ne peut pas croire que ton estomac puisse contenir tout cela!_

Kero(satisfait)_Je suis un léon quoi!_

Meimi _Bien..alors je vais te porter une trance de gateau au chocolat,c'est moi qui l'ai fait._

Kero_Daaaaaaaa super!!!!_

Elle alla en cuisine,puis revena avec la trance de gateau.

Kero_Bon apetit!!!!!!!!_

Il la devora.Meimi eu chaud.

Kero_Oooooh je crois avooir trop mangé....j'ai besoin d'aller me reposer...un peu.._Il allait s'endormir.

Meimi_Desolée Kero-chan_Elle se leva et mis Kero sur son lit._Tu ne dois pas savoir._

Elle sortit de maison,s'assurant que personne ne pouvait la voir.

Elle marcha longtemps,puis entra dans la chapelle de St Madaleine.

Il n'y avait personne,alors elle s'agenouilla et se concentra.Ayant fait le signe de la croix,elle commença:

_Lord,forgive me because......_

(*Monsieur,pardonne-moi car...*)

Une voix resonna dans l'église.

Shao_Que fais tu???_

Meimi cria epouvantée_Aaaahh!_

Il s'approcha d'elle_Je l'avais bien dit que tu nous cache quelque chose._

Il l'avait pedinée,c'était la première fois que quelqu'un l'avait surprise pendant qu'elle ......

Meimi s'agita,ne sayant pas que repondre._Non..j'allais seulement prier..._

Shao_A' minuit et demi?_

Elle soupira_Pourquoi?Est -il interdit?_

Shao_Et Kerobero?où est-il?_

M_Il s'est endormi._

Shao_Ou peut-etre tu as bien pensé à le dresser!_

Meimi frissonna,car il avait deviné:elle avait mis du sonnifère dans le gateau.

Shao_C'était ton plan?Devenir la nouvelle maitresse?_

M_Non!_

Shao_Menteuse!_

Meimi frissonna,ferma les yeux puis fit sortir les cartes de son sac.

Meimi_Prends-les._

Shao_Hein?_

Meimi_Prends-les!_Cria-t-elle.

Shaoran s'approcha pour les prendre,puis s'arreta.

Tout à coup,l'église fut envahie par l'aura noire qu'ils avaient dejà senti la dernière fois.Les murs de l'église semblaient trembler et se deformer comme la gomme.

Meimi recula vers Shaoran.

Shao_Et ça c'est ton oeuvre,sorcière!_

Meimi_Comment peux tu penser cela????_

Shao_Tu ne voulais pas vraiment me donner les cartes!_

Meimi_Non,c'est pas vrai!_

Ils sortirent de l'église en courant.Shaoran sortit son épée.

Shao_Ne t'approche pas de moi!Soucière!_

Meimi_Grrrrr!Arrete!_

Devant eux,les arbres qui se trouvaient hors del'église tremblèrent.Les branches bougeaient comme des bras humains.Ensuite,les racines sortirent et commencèrent à marcher sur le terrain.Tout à coup,les branches s'allongèrent en direction des deux jeunes avec une rapidité surprenante;ils esquivèrent le coup.

Shao_Arrete je te dis!_

Meimi(ironique mais aussi epouvantée)_OUI,j'ADORE m'auto-attaquer!!!!!_

Shaoran la regarda et soupira._D'accord_

Meimi_Tant mieux!_

Un autre arbre à leur droite les attaqua de nouveau,Shaoran coupa les branches d'un seul coup,mais ils croissaient de nouveau.

Shao_La clé!_

M_Oui!_Elle prononça:_

_Clé qui possièd le pouvoir de l'étoile,revele moi ta veritable puissance!Moi,Meimi ,je te l'ordonne!__

Meimi__Firey!Feu!__

Elle brula deux arbres à sa gauche,mais ils continuèrent à marcher.

Shao_Essaye une autre carte!_

M_Mais..quoi?...pour les arreter..ah!

_Watery!Freez!__!!__

Les deux arbres restèrent emprisonné pas un bloc de glace.

Elle utilisa deux cartes ensemble,ça lui couta beaucoup d'energie.

Shao__Raitei Shourai!Raigeki_!_Les bloc de glace explosa .

Shao_A' droite!_

Meimi se sentit dejà faible,son pouvoir était limité.

M_Je ne peux pas utiliser de nouveau deux cartes!J'en ai pas la force!_

Shao_Alors utilise-en une autre !_

Il saisit sa carte chinoise:

__Raitei Shourai!Raigeki_!_

La foudre brula les arbres,arretant momentanement leur chemin.

M_Mais oui!

_Woody!Entoure les arbres!__

La carte de l'arbre penetra avec ses branches dans celles des arbres ensorcelés,qui ne pouvaient plus se deplacer.

Shao_Maintenant!_ 

Meimi__Thunder!__

La foudre brula sans pitié les arbres,jusquà le carboniser.Ils ne bougeaient plus.

Meimi tomba agenouillée par terre,épuisé comme jamais avant.

Meimi_Pffff c'est fini!Arigato Li-kun!_Elle sourit doucement.

Shao_Hein?Non fais attention!!_

Des branches poussèrent de la terre,ils emprisonnèrent Meimi en lui liant les bras et les jambes.

M_Aaaaah!!_

Shao saisit son épée_Ne bouge pas!_

Meimi le regarda se prepare pour l'attaquer._Elle se sentit mourir de peur.

Meimi_Non!Attend!!!!!_

Ils courut vers elle l'epée à la main:il cria:

_YAaaaah!!_ 

Meimi_Aaaaah!!_Elle ferma les yeux,convaicue qu'il n'aurait pas fait attention àpour ne pas la blesser,tellement il la detestait.

Il coupa les branches,alors elle reouvrit et vit avec stupeur qu'elle n'était pas blessée.

Meimi(soulagée)_Pfffff merci!!!!_

Shao_Deplace toi!

_Raitei Shourai!Raigeki!__

Il fit disparaitre le dernier des leurs ennemis.

Shao_Maintenant je crois que c'est fini.Mais ce n'est pas encore terminé_

Meimi_Vraiment?Woééééééé!!_

Shao_Cette fois aussi il a attendu que tu étais seule._

Meimi_M-mais alors je suis en peril!_

Shao_Ouais._

M_Bon Dieu!Comment ferai je à me defendre?_

Shaoran detourna les yeux.Il ne l'aimait pour rien mais il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner._Cherche de ne pas rester seule et...._il grogna_appelle moi au portable s'il t'arrive quelque chose._

Meimi devint rouge pivoine_Aaah.....arigato!!_

Shao(pour changer de sujet)_Bon ,je t'accompagne!_

Meimi(toute contente)_Merci encore,t'es très gentil!_

Shao_Je le fais seulement pour les cartes!_

Meimi(decue)_...ah...._elle le regarda,il ne lui semblait plus enragé_pas grave._

Après avoir quitté Shaoran,elle s'assit sur son lit.Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées et elle était morte de fatigue.Ce charge était au dessus de ses possibilités?Sans doute elle ne pouvait pas etre maitresse des carte et la voleuse Saint Tail au meme temps.

M_Je n'ai pas pu voler le collier de la reine Victoire_pensa-t-elle._Si je ne réussirai à le recuperer dans trois jours Jamiki le vendra à un riche collectionniste et il sera perdu à jamais!_Elle soupira_Hayromi-san a travaillé toute la vie pour l'exposer dans son musée...il en mourra._

Puis l'image de Shaoran lui apparut devant les yeux,comme il était fort!Elle sentit son visage se rechauffer et son coeur se serrer.

M_Que..._

Elle se prit le visage entre les mains.

Meimi_Qu'est ce qu'il me prend?_

Non,ce n'étais pas possible;alors elle s'efforca de penser à sa ville à Seira,son amie la plus sincère,et à Asuka Jr,son premier amour.

Meimi_Je l'aime...je ne l'ai jamais oublié_

Elle repeta encore plus fort_Je l'aime!_Pour se convaincre.Alors pourquoi,pourquoi elle sentait que ce n'étais pas comme ça?Il lui semblait un gars qui lui avait plu,bien sur,mais son coeur ne battait plus pour lui comme avant.C'était comme quand on regarde un film d'amour qui t'a touché mais à la fin ça ne t'appartient pas.

Et encore,elle revit Shaoran qui la protegeait.Elle se mit une main sur le coeur.

M_Qu'est ce que... tout ça?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Les veritables sentiments de Meimi

  
---------Accueil-------

Home   
News  


---------Infos--------

Analyse

--------Images---------

  
Shaolan Gallery  
Sakura Gallery  
Tomoyo Gallery  
St Tail Gallery Special images 

------Fans------ 

  
Concours!  
Fanart  
Fanfic 

------Downloads------

  
Wallpapers  
Gifs  
Music video Clips CCS Scans  
Saint Tail Scans  
Rayeart Scans   
Avatars   
Button cadeauIcons 

------Webmaster-----

  
Moi E-mail Msnmessenger 

---------Site-----------

  
Guestbook Forum Me lier Liens 

**Chapitre 6**

**Les veritables sentiments de Meimi**

Le gars s'agenouilla devant sa maitresse.

Gars_Ma Dame,quatre cartes ont changé cette nuit!Je n'ai pas pu capturer la nouvelle maitresse.Je suis desolé_

Voix_Ce n'est pas de ta faute.Mais la prochaine fois elle devra etre seule,je crains Li Shaoran._

Gars_Oui ma Maitresse!_

Voix_Six cartes dejà ..Il faut lui empecher de les utiliser!_elle resta en silence,puis_son pouvoir a augmenté..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La classe de Sakura(okay non plus,disons de Meimi) se trouvait au parc,car ils avaient decidé de dejeuner ensemble.Ils étaient assis sur le pré,sur une couverture bleu clair.Il faisait beau.

Rika_Ah j'adore les picniquer!_

Tomoyo_Qu'est ce que vous avez préparé,les filles?_

Meimi_Moi des spaghetti chinois!_

Kyoko_Moi j'ai porté les buissons^^_

Yamazaki_Et moi..._

Chiharu(en lui serrant la bouche de la main)_oui,oui...._

Tomoyo_J'ai une tarte aux cerises,vous en voulez?_

Hitomi_Super!Prenez mon riz froid si vous en voulez!_

Tous_Merci!_

Tomoyo regarda les spaghetti de Meimi_Puis -je?..._

M_Bien sur!_

Elle les toucha._Meimi-chan,t'es sure de ne pas les avoir trop cuits??_

Meimi_Heu...et pourtant je les prepare toutes les semaines!C'est la première fois qu'il m'arrive!_Elle rosit.

Rika se mit à rire_Ah ah!Je me rappelle qu'une fois la pauvre Sakura-chan avait litteralement brulé les spaghetti !!On en avait tellement rigolé!!_

Tomoyo_Je m'en rappelle moi aussi!_

Meimi(soulagée)_Alors pas moi seulement!_

Shaoran detourna les yeux.Meimi s'apercut qu'il était triste.

Meimi_Et toi Li-kun?_

Shao_J'ai preparé des omelettes._

Tomoyo remarqua qu'il s'agissait du plat preferé de Sakura;il pensait encore à elle.

Meimi(stupefaite)_J'y peux pas croire,tu sais cuisiner!_

Tomoyo_Pas seulement!Il sait cousir,laver,nettoyer la maison,repasser,..._

Meimi_Pour vrai!_

Shao_Ce n'est rien_il rougit un peu._Si vous en voulez..._

Meimi frissonna à la vue des omelettes.Elle detestait ce plat,ça lui faisait venir la nausée.

M_(Et pourtant si je veux me lier d'amitié avec lui il faut que je le fasse!)_

Elle toucha avec courage les omelettes,Shaoran la regardait.Elle se rappellait le gout orrible des omelettes....

Meimi_Mais..c'est bon!!!!!!!!_ça lui avait plu vraiment._Vraiment t'es un superbe chef!!!!_

Shao(embarrassé)_Non...absoulement pas..!!_

Meimi_Je n'avais jamais mangé rien de si bon!!!!Tu y as mis quelque chose de particulier?_

Shao_Non rien du tout!_

Meimi_Bizarre_pensa-t-elle.

Chicaru_Ecoutez-moi!pourquoi ne venez pas chez moi ce soir?On commande des pizzas et on continue cette belle fete!_

Tomoyo_Nous pouvons vraiment?_

Chiharu_Pourquoi pas!Ma maison est assez grande pour tous!_

Kaworu_Bonne idée!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le soir ils se retrouvèrent tous chez Chiharu pour diner.Elle avait porté son stereo nouveau pour ecouter de la musique pendant la soirée qui se passa très bien;on bavardait,on jouait,on s'amusait .

Yamazaki_Et maintenant qu'est ce qu'on fait?_

Chiharu(malicieuse)_J'ai une idée!Pas vrai Naoko-chan?_

Naoko_Ouip!!_Elle alla eteindre la musique.

Naoko_S'il vous plait,ecoutez moi les gars!On va racconter un recit effrayant,qui veux ecouter ?On s'assit tous ici en cercle!_

Elle avait porté des chaises dans le salon.

Une dizaine de gars et de filles vinrent s'asseoir,tandis que Meimi tremblait.

Chiharu_Meimi et toi?_

Meimi_Heu...moi aussi j'aime bien mais...une autre fois!_

Chiharu_Comment ça!Tu m'avait dit que tu adorais!_

Meimi se morda les levrès._D'a..d'accord._

Chiharu_Okay,viens t'asseoir..voyons..la chaise à coté de Li-kun._

Elle s'assit,il ne protesta pas.

Naoko(les yeux étincelants)_Bon on commence!!!_

Meimi(tout bas)Woééé.._

Naoko_Connaissez vous la dame qui habite dans le parc,dans cette vieille maison près du lac?_

Tous_Non!_

Naoko_Eh bien,je l'éspère pour vous...car personne ne l'a plus vue depuis 12 ans!!!!_

Tomoyo et Chiharu_Naaaah!_

Meimi_Woééé!!!DE-demo(*mais*) c'est qu'elle a quitté sa maison,pas vrai?_

Naoko(tenebreuse)_Non_

Meimi(effrayée)_Wo..Woéééé!!!_

Naoko_Il y a douze ans,sa petite fille qu'elle aimait plus qu'autre chose mourut misterieusement.Et alors elle_elle souligna ces derniers mots_fit un pact avec le Diable!!_

Meimi(frissonnante)_ah..ah...._Elle se fit plusieures fois le signe de la croix.

Shaoran s'en apercut,ça lui rappellait quelque chose.

Naoko(bougeant les mains comme un zombie)_Elle demanda au Diable de prendre sa vie à la place de celle de sa fille!Et pendant les nuits sans Lune,on dit qu'un petite fille se promène dans le parc,accompagné pas l'ésprit de sa mère..._

Meimi n'en pouvait plus,elle se jeta morte de peur dans les bras de Shaoran.

Shaoran,les yeux grands ouverts,devint tout rouge.

Shao_...eh...hein?_*__*

Tous regardaient la scèneO__O

Meimi s'apercut d'avoir fait une chose bien stupide et devint rouge pivoine.Shaoran qui s'était bloqué pour quelques secondes ,retrouva sa calme et la repoussa.

Meimi(toute rouge)_heu...desolée..vraiment!_Ayant vu que tous la regardaient,elle dit_Je..j'ai besoin de boir un peu d'eau!_Et s'en alla au rez des chaussée.Elle avait besoin de respirer,alors decida de sortir un peu.

Le ciel était plein d'étoiles,il ne faisait pas froid,elle s'assit sur un banc du jardin.Le visage rechauffé entre les mains,elle pensa_Qu'est ce qu'il me prend?Pourquoi mon coeur bat si fort?...._Elle connaissait dejà la reponse,seulement elle n'y voulait pas croire.Et puis,elle n'avait pas le droit de penser cela,il aimait une autre fille.

Kaworu_Meimi,où est elle allée,Li-kun?_

Shao_Elle est allée boire un verre d'eau._

Kaworu_Moi aussi j'ai soif,je vais la rejoindre._

Shao_O.K.Moi je vais en terrasse_(Lui aussi avait besoin de reprendre son souffle).

Meimi était toute pensive,(peut etre tous avaient compris ce qu'il s'était passé?)quand elle entendit la porte claquer.Elle se tourna,personne.Soudainement elle sentit froid,il y avait quelque chose en l'air qui n'allait pas.

L'aura noire se manifesta de nouveau.

M_Cette sensation!!!..._

Shaoran entendit l'aura,il se precipita dans la salle:tous etaient endormis.

Shao_Mince!_

Il descendit aurez de chaussé,ni Meimi ni Kaworu n'étaient pas là.Il appella son épée et sortit.

M_Li-kun!_

Shao_Tu vas bien?_

Meimi tressaillit,c'était la première fois qu'il le lui demandait.

M_O-Oui!_

Gars(dans l'ombre)_Mince,il est arrivé!Trop tard,je dois essayer!_

Shao_Reste près de moi,d'accord?_

Meimi(rouge pivoine)_Oui!_Ils resterent dos contre dos,observant tous les coins;ils attendaient l'attac d'un instant à l'autre.

Le ciel devint sombre et nuagé,le vent commença à souffler.

Meimi_Je me demande d'où sortira notre ennemi cette fois!_

Shao_Ah!Du ciel!_

Il se mit à pleuvoir,puis des foudres eclaterent .

Meimi:__Shield_!_ 

L'escude couvrit les deux qui maintenant étaient abrités.

Gars_Pff!Il faut que je fasse quelque chose...mais oui!_

La porte s'ouvrit,Naoko vint vers eux chancelante.

Meimi_Naoko-chan!_Elle fut obligée à quitter l'escude et pris Naoko dans ses bras.

Shao_Non!_

Mais c'était trop tard:Naoko prit Meimi pour le cou,la souleva en l'air,elle allait l'etrangler.

Naoko(les yeux rouges)_Donne moi les sakura card!_

Shaoran se precipita,mais Naoko:_Ne t'approche pas ou je vais tuer ton amie!_

Meimi(sans souffle)_Na-Naoko....pourquoi...._

Shaoran allait frapper Naoko.Meimi le vit:_Non!_

M_(Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour ne pas la blesser?...)_

Elle serra les dents et sortit les cartes.

Shao_Non!_

Naoko_Finallement!_

Meimi_Tu...tu les..veux?_Elle fronça les sourcils.

M__Illusion!__

Elle fit apparaitre un gars brun,avec les yeux clairs,il portait des lunettes.

Naoko_Hiragizawa...kun..._

Elle laissa aller Meimi et enlaca Eriol.

Shaoran souleva Meimi en lui prenant le bras,tandis qu'elle toussait.

Meimi_Naoko -chan est prisonnière du pouvoir de notre ennemis!_

La porte claqua de nouveau,tous leurs amis marchaient comme des zombies vers eux.

Shao_Fais attention!_

M_Je ne peux pas leur faire du mal!_

Shao_Alors fais qu'ils dorment!_

Meimi_C'est vrai!

_Sleep!__

Ils tombèrent tous doucement sur le pré.

Gars_Mince!_Il se mit à courir.

Shaoran se tourna vers la rue_C'est lui!_

Il reussit à le rejoindre et le fit tomber à terre.

Shao_Maintenant tu nous vas tout expliquer!_

Il regarda son visage,il était Kaworu.

Shao(surpris)_Hein?_

Kaworu_Li-kun,t'es complètement fou?Laisse moi!_

Shao_Non pas du tout!!_

Meimi arriva,elle vit Kaworu et pria Shaoran de le laisser.

Shao_Mais je te dis que c'est lui!_

Meimi(naive)_Comment peux tu supçonner de lui?_

Shao(irrité)_Tu l'as vu s'enfuir,ou pas?_

Kaworu_Non,j'étais sorti et puis j'ai vu Naoko qui etranglait Meimi-chan,j'ai eu peur!_

Meimi_Oh pauvre de toi!Li-kun,laisse le aller!_

Shao_Non!_

Meimi_Laisse le,il est innocent!_

Shao_Pffff d'accord..._Il quitta ses bras ;pourtant c'est l'unique sur lequel le pouvoir malefique n'as pas triomphé,pensa-t-il.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shao_Dis moi plutot,qu'est ce que tu as fait avec _Illusion_?_ 

Meimi_J'ai fait en sorte qu'elle pouvait voir la personne qu'elle aime le plus._

Shaoran sursauta.Quand Rika était possedée par la carte de l'épée,Sakura avait fait la meme chose.Donc Meimi semblait connaitre les tecniques de Sakura!Ou peut etre elle était très douée pour la magie??

Shao_Alors..Daidouji t'as fait voir le video?_

Meimi_Video??Elle fait des videos?_

Shao_Comment ça tu ne le sais pas??_

Meimi_???_elle reflechit une seconde puis_Ah plutot Naoko disait...Hirazawagi.._

Shao_...Hiragizawa_

Meimi_Ah oui.Ce n'est pas lui la reincarnation de Clow Read?_

Shao_Oui c'est lui._

Meimi(les yeux étincelants)_Mais alors pourquoi pas l'appeler!!!!!!_

Shao_En effet..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meimi_Il faut que je le fasse,absoulement.Je ne peux plus attendre.Je sais que j'ai promis à Likun de ne pas sortir seule...mais..._

Rien à faire,elle ouvra la fenetre(comme toujours^^) après avoir fermé la porte da sa chambre(Kero était trop occupé avec les video jeux),elle arriva au rez des chaussés d'un bond et se mit à courir dans la nuit.

Elle entra dans la chapelle de St Madaleine car elle avait l'habitude de prier avant de partir;il n'y avait personne.Elle pris son amulette dans les mains,puis prononça ces mots:

_Lord,please forgive me,for I am without tricks or deception._

Un vent chaud se leva,faisant voler des petales roses tout autour d'elle;ses cheveux blonds flottaient .Une lumière entoura son corps nu...

_One!...._

_....Two..._

_.....Three!!_

Quelques heure plus tard,une silhouette noire sautait d'un toit à l'autre en plein centre de Tomoeda.C'était une jeune fille ,les cheveux couleur du miel coiffés avec une queue de cheval;elle portait une tenue en velour noir qui rappelle beaucoup celle des prestidigitateurs.

Saint Tail_Tout est allé à la perfection._Jamiki ne s'est pas apercu de mon arrivé;ça a été un jeu d'enfant.Maintenant le collier de la Reine Victoire est de nouveau dans le musée.Et surtout_pensa-t-elle_rien ne m'est arrivé.Li-kun se preoccupe trop._

Elle eu un drole de sensation,s'arreta et se tourna lentement,quelqu'un derrière elle l'epiait.Il applaudissait.

Gars_Bravo,Saint Tail!_Il rigolait.

Saint Tail ne pouvait pas le reconnaitre car il était caché en l'ombre d'un edifice.

Saint Tail eu chaud _Que...qui es tu?_Elle baissa la tete pour ne pas se faire reconnaitre.

Gars_Oh,n'aie pas peur de te moi...je te connais très bien...Meimi Haneoka!_

Saint Tail sursauta_Heeeeein?Co...comment sais tu..._

Gars_Oh,je l'ai toujours su!_

Saint Tail_A..alors..tu veux me denoncer à la police??_

Gars_Ne te preoccupe pas,j'en ai pas l'intention^^_

Saint Tail(soulagée)_Ah..ah oui?_

Gars(d'une voix sombre)_Non ..car c'est toi que je veux!!!!_

Saint Tail(effrayée)_Ah!!!_

Elle commença à courir pour lui echapper,il ne la suivit pas,alors elle se cacha parmi les edifices.

Saint Tail_(Il s'est arreté???)_Elle tenait le dos au mur ,son coeur battait fort.Puis elle eu l'impression que quelqu'un lui touchait l'epaule,elle se tourna et vit son ombre noire,il rigolait_Tu ne peux pas m'échapper cette fois!Je connais ton veritable identité!_

Elle le repoussa ,puis se mis de nouveau à courir ,mais un mur de pierre se leva devant elle,donc se tourna mais des autres murs sortirent de terre;desormais elle ne pouvait plus echapper.

Saint Tail_Qu'est ce que tu veux de moi??_

Gars_Je te l'ai dit,non?Les sakura card!_

Deux murs paralleles commencerent à se deplacer lentement vers elle,qui criait.

Gars_Donne moi les cartes!_

Saint Tail_Non!Jamais!_

Saint Tail avait chaud,il falait penser à quelque chose ou elle était perdue.Puis elle pensa_Je ne sais pas si je peux y reussir,mais il faut tenter le tout pour tout!_

Le gars regardait les murs s'approcher encore plus,puis il pensa qu'elle allait mourir écrasée.Tout à coup,elle sortit du sommet des murs.

Saint Tail_Sayonara!_

Gars_Quoi!_

Saint Tail__It's showtime!!!__

Un gros ballon rose avec un ruban rouge sortit de chapeau et elle s'y attacha,il la porta haut dans le ciel.

Gars(rigolant)_Tu ne sais pas faire rien de mieux que ça?Yaaaa!_

Un poignard apparut dans sa main droite,il le lança vers le ballon qui explosa,Saint Tail allait s'ecraser en terre.Elle cria avec tote sa force.

Shaoran arriva en courant,il avait senti la presence de l'aura noire _Qu'est ce que ça?_et il vu la fille qui precipitait. 

Shao__Fuka!Shourai!__

Le vent protegea Saint Tail de la chute.

Saint Tail_Mais c'est Li-kun!_

Gars_ça a été la dernière fois que tu viens la sauver!_

Il evoqua la force du ciel ;Des nuages sombres couraient haut dans le ciel et des foudres en sortirent avec une puissance enorme,;il fur frappéde la force de l'adversaire sans poivoir reagir.

Shao_Aaaaaaaaaaaah!!!_

Saint Tail_Noooooon!!_elle allait pleurer,puis reprit courage:elle se mit à courir à toute vitesse vers lui et le poussa par terre,elle l'eloigna de la decharge electrique.

Saint Tail_Li-kun!Reponds moi!Reponds moi!!!!!!!_

Elle secouait soncorps,il trembla un peu,alors elle reprit courage et se leva vers l'ennemi qui était encore là.

Saint Tail(hors de soi!)_Tu va me la payer je te l'assure!

_Clé qui possièd le pouvoir de l'étoile,revele moi ta veritable puissance!Moi,Meimi ,je te l'ordonne!_

_Snow!__

Elle fit apparaitre une veritable tempete de neige qui alla recouvrir le gars ,il ne pouvait plus la voir.

Gars_Mince!où es tu?_

Saint Tail__Jump!__

Elle arriva derrière lui.

Saint Tail__Sword!__

Gars_Non!_

Mais elle ne voulait pas le tuer,se contentant de le blesser au bras.

Saint Tail_je n'ai pas le temps de penser à toi,Li-kun a besoin d'etre soigné!

_Strength!__

Elle se chargea Shaoran sur le dos et s'enfuit.

Arrivée à l'appartament du gars,elle ouvra la porte en enfilant une rose rouge en la serrure,puis le deposa sur le lit .Ses blessures étaient profondes et graves;il n'y avait qu'une solution.Elle avait les larmes aux yeux car c'était la dernière chose qu'elle aurait voulu voirEnfin s'essuya les larmes et prit entre les mains son amulette.

Saint Tail_Je t'en prie,_pensa-t-elle_sauve -le!Je ne te demanderai jamais rien pour moi meme,mais je t'en supplie,je veux qu'il vive!_

Une lumière blanche et intense se diffusa tout autour d'elle jusqu'à envelopper le pauvre corps du jeune homme.

Saint Tail_Tu m'as ecoutée!Merci infinimment!!!!_

La lumière s'eteignit,les blessures avaient complètement disparu;maintenant il dormait.

Saint Tail pleurait de joie_Ah il dort!Tant mieux,il ne s'est apercu de rien_elle soupira.Comme il était beau quand il dormait!Elle se sentait ravie par son visage beau et parfait,par ses cheveux doux et lisses,mais encore plus par son caractère fière et tendre à la fois.

Saint Tail(rougissant)_Non_dit elle_je n'ai pas le droit de le penser,il ne m'aimera jamais._Une larme chaude coula de ses yeux,et la souffrance lui envahit le coeur._Et pourtant..je ne peux pas m'empecher de le desirer..._Elle resta avec lui longtemps,lui caressant les cheveux et les joues,puis approcha son visage du sien et l'embrassa delicatement sur la joue.

Ensuite il secoua la tete et serra les dents;il commença à bégayer quelque mots.

Saint Tail_Il est en train de rever peut etre_

Elle s'était assise sur le lit,son visage était dans l'ombre.

Shao_Mnmmf...gh...S-Sa...Sa..._

Saint Tail(triste)_Il pense à elle quand il reve aussi..._

Shao_...Sakura.....Saku..ra..._

Puis il ouvrit les yeux doucement:elle trembla,car il pouvait la reconnaitre mais elle n'eut pas la presence d'esprit de se cacher.Son coeur commença à battre fort.Il vue la silhouette d'une jeune fille;comme elle était coiffée avec la queue de cheval et avait deux meches qui lui descendaient à coté des joues,on pouvait penser qu'elle avait les cheveux courts.Il reussit malgré l'ombre à reconnaitre l'expression de son visage,une expression qui lui parut familier.

Shao(les yeux tremblants)_Sa...Sakura!!C'est...t-toi!_

Elle resta paralysée,sans bouger un muscle,tandis qu'il l'enlaçait doucement;puis il lui prit le visage entre les mains et l'embrassa tendrement.Elle devint toute rouge(mais on ne pouvait pas le voir bien sur) car ce baiser lui plaisait beaucoup mais repoussa Shaoran après quelques secondes.Elle resta pour quelques instants sans savoir quoi faire,puis elle repensa aux mots qu'il venait de prononcer et commença à sangloter.

Shao_Sakura!!!!_

Saint Tail se leva;elle dit,la voix tremblante:_J-je suis..desolée..Gomen nasai...._

Elle fondit en larmes et s'enfuit comme une voleuse(c'est vraiment le cas de le dire),tandis qu'il se leva aussitot pour la faire arreter.Ce fut inutile,elle avait disparu.

Shao(bouleversé)_Sakuraaaaa!!!!!_Il était sans souffle,car l'emotion avait été trop forte;encore il ne se rendait pas compte s'il avait revé ou pas.C'est alors qu'il sentit son coeur se serrer,car il avait été le plus cruel de ses reves.

[J'espère que quelqu'un soit arrivé sain et sauf jusqu'ici^^et qu'il soit content des nouveaux developpements de la fic^O^Lisez toujours avec attention ou après vous vous en pentirez-.@il y aura des surprises.*Tout ira bien*]


	7. Réalité ou illusion?

  
---------Accueil-------

Home   
News  


---------Infos--------

Analyse

--------Images---------

  
Shaolan Gallery  
Sakura Gallery  
Tomoyo Gallery  
St Tail Gallery Special images 

------Fans------ 

  
Concours!  
Fanart  
Fanfic 

------Downloads------

  
Wallpapers  
Gifs  
Music video Clips CCS Scans  
Saint Tail Scans  
Rayeart Scans   
Avatars   
Button cadeauIcons 

------Webmaster-----

  
Moi E-mail Msnmessenger 

---------Site-----------

  
Guestbook Forum Me lier Liens 

**Chapitre 7**

**Réalité ou Illusion?**

Meimi rentra chez soi,après avoir annullé la tranformation en Saint Tail.Elle ferma la porte et y resta longuement appuyée du dos.Elle avait la tete baissée,des pensées douloureuses lui serraient le coeur.Il l'avait vue,il avait pensé que c'était sa Sakura?Sa Sakura..l'unique qui avait le pouvoir de lui rechauffer le coeur seulement en le regardant,seulement en lui souriant.Meimi sanglotait;Pour un instant elle avait compris ce que voulait dire etre aimée par lui...et n'etre pas l'objet de son amour.

Meimi_Si seulement il ne m'avait pas..embrassée!!!Je me sentirais mieux!!_Elle se mit la main sur le coeur_Jamais, il ne devra le savoir jamais que c'était moi..ou il me detestera à mort!...et je perdrai son amitié aussi._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le matin elle arriva à l'école toujours la tete baissée,car elle craignait de le revoir et de se traire en quelque façon.Elle allait trop mal,et pourtant elle n'aurait jamais voulu effacer le souvenir de ce baiser.Entrée en classe,elle vit Shaoran très pensif qui regardait dehors,alors detourna les yeux.

Shao_Où étais tu..._

Meimi sursauta.

Shao_...hier soir?_

Meimi commenca à begayer,s'efforçant de rester calme.

Meimi_Heu..moi?pou..pourquoi??_

Shao_J'avais ressenti l'aura noir de notre ennemi et je me suis precipité tout de suite en centre.Où étais tu?Je sais bien qu'il ne veut qu'attaquer d'autres que toi._

Meimi_M-moi?J'étais là!_

Shao_Je ne t'ai pas vue._

Meimi(croisant les doigts derrière le dos)_Moi non plus..._

Shao_Et pourtant je t'avais bien prevenue de ne pas sortir seule!_

Meimi(rouge)_.....ehmmm_

Shao_Pffff plutot hier soir m'est arrivé quelque chose de bien etrange._

Meimi(frissonnante)_A-ah...oui e-et quoi?_

Shao_Quelqu'un d'autre a été attaqué par lui,cette personne tombait du ciel et je l'ai sauvée.Je ne sais pas qui était mais j'ai ressenti clairement qu'elle appartenait à la famille de Clow._

Meimi(stupefaite)_Hein??T'es sur?_

Shao_Pas complètement.Je connaissais l'aura de Sakura,de son frère et de Clow Read;comme ils appartiennent à la meme famille,leurs aura se rassemblent.C'était un aura beaucoup plus faible de celle de Sakura._

Meimi_mais c'est impossible!_

Shao_Pourquoi?Tu connais cette personne?_

Meimi_Heu.....Non!Pas du tout!Mais tu m'as dit qu'il n'y a pas d'autres personnes avec ce pouvoir là,non?_

Shao_C'est ça que je pensais.Mais Je pourrais me tromper.En plus_il continua_J'ai été attaqué et je me suis reveillé dans mon lit ;je n'avais aucune blessure.Et puis..._

Meimi(tremblante)_Et puis?_

Shao(secouant la tete)_Rien.J'ai revé._

Elle soupira.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------Meimi étais assise sur le pré pendant la recré,elle était seule et reflechissait.Au moins Shaoran avait cru de rever.Mais ce qui l'avait bouleversée c'tait l'histoire de l'aura de Clow.Elle ne possedait pas un aura,et surement elle n'appartenait pas à une famille de magiciens,car son pouvoir venait de son amulette(et ce n'était pas un pouvoir magique,je repète).Et pourtant elle possedait une aura?Si c'étais comme ça pouquoi IL lui avait donné un amulette?C'était bien inutil si elle pouvait utiliser un autre pouvoir!Certes que son aura avait du croitre depuis qu'elle était devenue la nouvelle maitresse des cartes,et peut etre il aurait continué à grandir .Elle prit son amulette dans ses mains;en effet elle ressentit que la force de l'amulette n'avait pas grandi,c'était elle qui étais devenue plus forte.

Tandis qu'elle continuait à reflechir,Shaoran se trouvait dans la cour avec Tomoyo.Il avait besoin de parler avec elle de ce qui c'était passé.

Shao_...et j'ai vu ..Sakura!_

Tomoyo(stupefaite)_Li-kun!!Qu'est ce que tu dis????Sakura-chan est...._

Shao(criant)_Mais je t'assure que c'était elle!_

Tomoyo_Tu auras revé.._

Shao(triste)_Je ne sais pas...et pourtant j'ai SENTI que c'était elle!_

Tomoyo_Pourquoi tu en es si certain?Tu l'as vue en face?_

Shao_Non,il était noir dans la chambre...je ne peux pas t'expliquer,mais j'ai cru de la reconnaitre!Sans compter que j'ai ressenti un aura !_

Tomoyo_Un aura?!Non!_

Shao_Sì...plutot faible,mais ça ressemblait beaucoup à celle de Sakura...._

Tomoyo garda le silence,puis_Li-kun je ne voudrais pas etre impolie ou brusque mais..je crois que tu as revé.Sakura-chan est morte._dit elle tristement.

Shao_Mais comment explique tu que je me suis trouvé sur mon lit sans me rappeler d'etre rentré??_

Tomoyo_Je ne sais pas ...peut etre tu as perdu la memoire?_elle vit Meimi s'approcher_Ah,Meimi-chan!_

Meimi_Excuse moi,je devrais te parler._

Shao_De quoi?_

Meimi_...de Kaworu.Il n'est pas venu ce matin...._

Shao(satisfait)_Et alors?_

Meimi_Heu..je pense que tu avais raison sur lui.C'étaist vraiment lui hier soir ...(et je l'ai blessé,c'est pour cela qu'il n'est pas venu!!)_

Shaoran fronça les sourcils_Je te l'avais bien dit!_

Meimi(rouge)_Ouin..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dans sa chambre,Meimi faisait ses devoirs,quand le telephon sonna.

Meimi_Allo?_

Tomoyo_Meimi-chan,c'est moi,Tomoyo!_

Meimi_Ah,salut Tomoyo-chan!_

Tomoyo(effrayée)_Je dois te donner une mauvaise nouvelle!Kaworu a disparu!!_

Meimi_Heeein?_

Tomoyo_Sì!On ne sait plus rien de de lui!_

Meimi_Alors..il a quitté sa maison??_

Tomoyo_Peut etre._

Meimi frissonna;il voulait peut etre cacher sa blessure?Il aurait continé à l'attaquer ?

Kero_Meimi!_

Meimi_Hein?Kero,je suis au telephon,tu ne vois pas??_

Kero_Mais je dois te parler,c'est important!_

Meimi_D'accord..desolée Tomoyo-chan ._

Tomoyo_Pas grave.Au revoir!_

Meimi_Dis moi_

Kero_J'ai pensé que tu devrais utiliser quelque carte plus faible,si tu veux,car nus n'avons plus beaucoup de temps;les cartes continuent à perdre leur pouvoir._

Meimi_Maintenant?_

Kero_Oui_

Meimi_D'accord_

K_Il faut aller au parc pour utiliser certaines de ces cartes.,sinon on va detruire ta chambre_

Ils arrivèrent près du lac du parc.

Elle prit son sceptre et appella la carte de la vitesse,du cercle,de la fleur,et beaucoup d'autres.

Kero ressenti que son pouvoir avait grandi et le lui fit remarquer.Elle ne savait pas l'expliquer,mais supplia Kero de ne pas en parler avec Li-kun.

Kero_Bon,je vois que tu t'en tire bien!Alors je vais me reposer deux secondes_et il s'endormit sur le pré.

Puis Meimi prit la carte _Change_ dans ses mains.Elle s'était demandée plusieures fois comment était cette Sakura dont Shaoran était amoureux.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shao_Je ne peux pas y croire elle a utilisé encore les cartes!_Il ne l'avais ressenti tout de suite car elle avait utilisé des cartes plus faibles.Ils se mit à courir à toute vitesse vers le parc,d'où venait l'aura des sakura card.Pendant qu'il s'approchait,il sentait la presence de l'aura qi'u'il avait senti la veille.....

Il s'arreta.Son coeur battait à mille à l'heure.Elle se trouvait près du lac et regardait son image reflechie par l'eau,pensive.Il la reconnut tout de suite,tellement il avait continué à rever d'elle et à l'aimer.

Shao(les yeux tremblants)_Sa...Saku...._

Sakura_Hein?_

Sakura se tourna et le vit,alors recula effrayée.Il se jeta dans ses bras et l'enlaça desesperemment.Elle resta paralysée,tandis qu'il allait pleurer de joie.

Shao(les larmes aux yeux,stupefait)_SAKURA!c'est toi,c'est vraiment toi!!!_

Il continuait à l'enlacer tendrement,puis prit son visage entre les mains et l'embrassa sur une joue,puis sur l'autre.Comme elle était belle.

Shao_Je le savais..je le savais que tu étais vivante!!!!!C'était toi hier soir!Oh Sakura!_Il la serra de nouveau.

Il vit ses larmes,elle était si triste,si triste.

Sakura_Gomen..nasai....(*Pardonne moi*)_dit elle.

Shao_Hein?_

Sakura_Gomen nasai...gomen nasai...gomen nasai!!_Elle pleurait.

Sakura_J-je ne savais pas que tu serais venu....je ne savais pas....Li-kun, je ne voulais pas!_

Shaoran quitta ses bras et vit _Change_ dans sa main_Mais...mais..alors tu es...._

Sakura_Je suis desolée......_

Il recula,colerique_ça..ça a été la pire plaisanterie que tu pouvais me faire!!Je n'aurais jamais du te faire confiance!!!_

Kero se reveilla_Hein?Qu'et ce qu'il se passe,Meimi?_

Shao(hors de soi)_Tu m'emmmerdes,toujours!!!_Il s'en alla.

Sakura pleurait_Je le savais....j'ai tout ruiné!!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain ce fut terrible pour elle.Shaoran ne lui adressait plus la parole,et elle se sentait coupable.C'était de nouveau comme quand elle venait de se transferer à Tomoeda.Tomoyo chercha de le faire raisonner,d'ailleurs elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès,mais rien à faire,il ne la voulait plus voir.

Quand elle rentra chez soi,elle reçu un coup de telephon,c'était Seira,la religieuse qui connaissait l'identité de Saint Tail.Il fallait absoulement faire quelque chose car le diamant bleu avait été derobé par Hizawami.En effet il connaissait le passé du prince Saotomi;l'ayant fait chanter sur la menace d'un scandale,le prince avait perdu le joyaux,souvenir de sa mère.Saint Tail devait absoulement intervenir,maintenant que Hizawami se trouvait à Tomoeda.Meimi ne pouvais pas refuser,meme si elle ne se sentais pas trop bien.

Meimi_Cette fois_pensa-t-elle_Je ne peux pas utiliser le sonnifère ou kero supçonnera de moi._Elle prit la carte du miroir._J'éspère qu'il ne s'aperçoive pas que ce n'est pas moi._

Le miroir apparut ,et elle remarqua qu'il y avait une jeune fille toute verte au delà du verre.

Meimi_Eh bien,sors et reflechis mon image!_

La fille sortit du miroir.Meimi sursauta.Cette fille....

Meimi_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!_

Kero se precipita dans la pièce_Meimi,tu vas bien?_

Meimi(bouleversée)_Oui-oui....je..vais bien!_

La carte avait repris sa forme.

Kero_As tu utilisé la carte du miroir?_

Meimi(faisant semblant de rien)_O-oui,je me sentais bien et j'avais envie d'essayer._

Kero_Ah!Et pourquoi as tu crié?_

Meimi_Heu..c'est ..que.........c'est que cette fille toute verte m'a fait peur!!_

Kero tomba à la renverse_Ohiohi..seulement ça?_

Meimi_Mais oui^^;;;_

Kero_Ah d'accord...pfffff j'allait faire 10000 points et j'ai perdu!!_

Meimi_^^;;;;_

Dès qu'il sortit de chambre,Meimi se jeta sur le lit.

Meimi_Cette fille!Cette fille!!!Je l'ai dejà vue!!C'était elle!Alors c'était elle la fille de mon reve!_

ça avait été un cauchemar terrible,elle en tremblait encore.Un reve de mort:une jeune fille morte dans une tombe ,toute blanche,le vent froid qui soufflait,un gars qui l'enlaçait en pleurant.

Meimi_Brrrrrrr.....je crois d'avoir fait ce reve au moins deux fois....quelle peine!_

Elle renonça à sortir,ne pouvant pas utiliser_ Mirror._

Meimi_Je n'y comprends plus rien......._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_En classe_

Tomoyo_Meimi-chan,tu vas bien?_

Meimi(distraite)_Oui oui Tomoyo-chan_

Tomoyo_Vraiment?Tu me semble plutot triste depuis quelques jours..._

Meimi lui sourit_Non,je te dis!_

Tomoyo_Je parlais de ta santé aussi._

Meimi_Non je vais bien..malgré que...._

Tomoyo_?_

Meimi_Bah...ce n'est rien de grave._

Tomoyo_Non je veux savoir!_

Meimi_Tu sais,il y a quelque temps je me suis evanouie._

Tomoyo_Vraiment?Et quand?_

Meimi_ça a été un soir..oui c'était le premier Fevrier,juste deux semaines avant de venir habiter à Tomoeda.Je m'en rappelle car c'était l'anniversaire de ma mère._

Tomoyo(surprise)_Le premier Fevrier?_

Meimi_Oui pourquoi?_

Tomoyo(triste)_Sakura-chan est morte le soir du premier Fevrier._

Meimi_Ah!Je ne le savais pas!_

Tomoyo_Laisse tomber.Continue._

Meimi_Donc,j'étais allée prier au couvent avec Seira-je venais de diner-comme toujours nous nous sommes agenouillées devant l'autel et nous avons commencé.Et puis ..plus rien.Seira a dit que je lui semblait tombée en transe,puis je me suis évanouie.Quand je me suis reveillée je ne me rappellait plus rien._

Tomoyo_Il ne faut pas sous-evaluer tout ça.T'es allée chez le medicin?_

Meimi_Oui mais il m'a dit que je vais bien.Pas besoin de se preoccuper_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Aloooooooors!!Beaucoup de choses se sont passées non????Commencez vous à comprendre ou pas???J'éspère que oui^^Sinon recommencez à lire la fanfic du debut HèHè!!Je vous promets que dans le prochain chapitre beaucoup de choses seront plus claires!!!!Eriol va arriver!!]


	8. L'arrivée d'Eriol

  
---------Accueil-------

Home   
News  


---------Infos--------

Analyse

--------Images---------

  
Shaolan Gallery  
Sakura Gallery  
Tomoyo Gallery  
St Tail Gallery Special images 

------Fans------ 

  
Concours!  
Fanart  
Fanfic 

------Downloads------

  
Wallpapers  
Gifs  
Music video Clips CCS Scans  
Saint Tail Scans  
Rayeart Scans   
Avatars   
Button cadeauIcons 

------Webmaster-----

  
Moi E-mail Msnmessenger 

---------Site-----------

  
Guestbook Forum Me lier Liens 

**Chapitre8 **

**L'arrivée d'Eriol **

**[Eiol va arriver;pretez attention,car il nous expliquera des choses très très importantes!!!!!!!!!]**

_Chez Daidouji_

Meimi,Tomoyo,Kero,Yukito et Shaoran se trouvaient dans le salon.Tomoyo avait concedé à ses femmes de chambre de sortir.

Kero_J'aurais du l'appeler depuis longtemps,mais j'avais preferé renoncer:Maintenant je me rend compte d'avoir mal agit.Je suis certain qu'il pourra nous aider._

Tomoyo_Quand arrivera-t-il?J'ai hate de le revoir!_

Yukito_Je viens de lui parler,il m'a dit qu'il aurait prit le premier vol._

Kero_Je ne l'ai plus revu depuis le funeral_

Tomoyo_Une mauvaise occasion pour se rencontrer_

Kero_Ouais_

Un quart d'heure après,il sonna à la porte,on le fit entrer;Tomoyo en jouit et lui aussi.

Tomoyo_Bienvenu Hiragizawa-kun_

Eriol_Merci Daidouji-san.J'avais hate de vous revoir._

Tomoyo rosit un peu.

Il se presenta à Meimi qui le voyait pour la première fois.

Eriol_Alors c'est toi la nouvelle maitresse de cartes._  
Meimi_Oui je m'appelle Meimi Haneoka._

On lui expliqua ce qui c'était passé et comment Meimi avait reveillé et capturé Fly.Il sursauta.

Kero_Qu'est ce qu'il y a Clow?_

Eriol_..Rien.Continuez_

Meimi_Et puis plusièures fois quelqu'un qui possedait un aura malefique nous a attaqué:Il se servait d'un gars,je crois qu'il soit devenu son esclave._

On continua à lui expliquer tout ce qu'ils savaient.

Eriol_Ma maison a été detruite,pas vrai?Je devais l'immaginer._

Kero_Quoi?_

Eriol_Comme je ne me rappelle plus tout de la vie de Clow Read j'avais oublié de porter avec moi un coffret magique.J'ai peur qu'on l'aie detruit et Yasinthe en est sortie._

Tous_Yasinthe??_

Eriol_Oui,maintenant son ésprit est libre,mais elle ne peut pas assumer une forme materielle car elle n'a plus le corps.Mais c'est mieux que je vous raconte du debut.Yasinthe était mon assistente quand j'habitais à Tomoeda,ou mieux je veux dire qu'elle étais l'assistente de Clow Read.Elle n'avait pas de pouvirs magiques,mais elle m'aidait dans mon travail.Quand elle habitait chez moi,je n'avais pas encore crée les Clow cards.Vous savez comment fait on à créer des cartes?_

Kero_Moi et Yué oui.Les autres pas,je crois._

Meimi_Moi non plus_

Shaoran_Continue._

Eriol_Eh bien,ce que je vais vous dire vous troublera...mais vous devez savoir que les cartes une fois étaient des personnes._

Tous_Quoi?_

Eriol_Oui.On ne peut pas créer la magie,on peut seulement prendre l'énergie vitale d'une personne et la transformer._

Meimi frissonna,tandis que Shaoran et Tomoyo restèrent sans mots.

Meimi_Aah! arrete,Hiragizawa-kun!Tu me fais peur!!!!!_

Eriol_Desolé.Mais je dois continuer._

Shaoran regarda Meimi qui tremblait.Et pour un instant,il lui parut de voir Sakura qui mourait de peur.Il secoua la tete.

Eriol_Vous ne devez pas penser mal de moi;je n'ai jamais fait du mal à personne._

Tomoyo_Je te crois..car tu es un gars très gentil_

Eriol_Merci_il sourit._Yasinthe avait remarqué que j'allais très souvent à l'hopital de Tomoeda,car elle savait que j'adorait visiter les malades;en réalité ça va plus loin.Je choisissait les futures cartes._

Tous_Heeeein????????_

Eriol_Quand une personne va mourir,l'ame quitte son corps.Et l'ame (croyez vous ou pas) peut aller en Paradis ou en Enfer.En general._

Shao_En general?_

Eriol_Ce n'est pas la meme chose pour ceux qui ont laissé des questions en suspens.Leur ame reste en terre,loin du corps,sans pouvoir bouger;ils restent ni vivants ni morts et ils ne peuvent ni mourir ni faire retour à la vie.A' moins qu'on ne possede un pouvoir très special;en ce cas,il faudrait intervenir tout de suite,quand l'ame va quitter le corps._

Tomoyo_Quel pouvoir?_

Eriol(grave)_Le pouvoir plus puissant qui existe.Personne ne le possied._

Shao_Tu..tu veux dire que avec ce pouvoir les morts peuvent..revenir à la vie?_

Eriol_J'ai pas dit ça.Oui,il est possible,mais seulement si on utilise ce pouvoir à la meme heure que l'ame quitte le corps.Et à ce point là l'ame pourrait faire retour tout de suite ou rester dans un autre corps pour quelques temps_

Tomoyo_Alors tu connais des cas où des personnes qui allaient mourir sont revenus?_

Eriol_Non_Puis il continua_Revenons à Yasinthe.Elle savait ce que je faisait aux malades terminaux,je savais que j'utilisait leur force vitale pour les transformer en Clow cards,et elle a pensé que j'allais les tuer._

Meimi_Incroyable!_

Eriol_En realité c'étaient des gens avec des questions en suspens;leur ame aurait continué à errer sur terre sans repos:je leur ai fait en plaisir._

Ils garderent le silence pour quelques instants.

Eriol_Mais elle n'as pas voulu me croire,ne faisant que repeter que j'étais un assassin.Alors avant de mourir,elle a fait un pact avec le Seigneur de l'Obscurité:son ame,qui allait errer à jamais sur la ville,elle a reçu des pouvoirs magiques très speciaux et malefiques;elle est devenue la Dame de la Nuit,un ésprit negatif qui n'as pas de forme corporelle.Et son unique desir était de TUER les Clow cards,en sorte que leures ames pouvaient enfin s'en aller en Paradis ou en Enfer._

Meimi_Mais alors elle veut se venger de toi!_

Eriol_Oui.J'avais reussi à renfermer son ésprit malefic dans un coffret magique,mais puis quand ma maison a été demolie il a été surement detruit.Et la Dame est sortie;elle voulait continuer sa vengeance._

Shao_Donc elle voulait tuer les Clow cards!_

Eriol_Oui.Ou mieux...les Sakura cards!_

Shaoran sursauta_Quoi?_

Eriol_Je suis desolé de vous annoncer une si triste nouvelle.....mais Sakura n'est pas morte de mort naturelle:elle a été tuée par la Dame de la Nuit._

Shaoran se leva,furieux;il pris Eriol pour le col de sa chemise et lui lança un regard effrayant.

Shao_NON TU VAS M'EXPLIQUER!QU'EST CE QUE CETTE HISTOIRE?_

Eriol_Calme toi,Shaoran-Li.Reviens à ta place.-

Meimi frissonna_Li-kun....fais comme il dit._

Il soupira;la rage était trop forte.Il aurait voulu battre Eriol.

Eriol_Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir.Ce n'est pas de ta faute si elle est morte.Personne ne pouvait l'immaginer_

Shaoran serra les poings et baissa la tete.

Meimi_Li-kun..._

Eriol_Sakura allait bien pourtant;elle n'étais pas malade.Comme la Dame est invisible,elle est entré dans sa chambre et à commencé à lui enlever le pouvoir magic,ou mieux,à lui enlever sa force,son energie._

Shao_ET POURQUOI,POURQUOI ?_

Eriol_Car si la maitresse meurs,les cartes perdent bientot leur pouvoir.Mais les sakura card étaient des cartes jeunes,car Sakura étais devenue la nouvelle maitresse depuis quelques semaines.Alors quand elle est morte le pouvoi s'en est allé avec elle._

Il regarda Meimi_Mais vous m'avez dit que cette fille a un pouvoir capable de reveiller les cartes,non?_

Meimi_Oui_

Eriol_C'est pour cela que La Dame vous a attaqué:si elle reussit à recuperer les cartes,Meimi-san ne pourra plus les sauver._

Meimi_Ah!_

Shao_Mais alors pourquoi elle n'as pas tué Meimi?_

Eriol_Car elle a une protection...pas vrai?C'est toi qui as le pouvoir très special dont je vous ai parlé._

Tous_Heeeeein?_

Meimi_C'est vrai.Mais je ne savais pas que ce pouvoir était si fort_

Shao_Alors..tu as le pouvoir de faire revivre....._

Eriol_Li Shaoran...Sakura-san est morte!Personne ne pourras la faire revenir,je te l'ai expliqué_

Shaoran soupira_Oui j'ai compris._

Meimi frissonna;elle se rappella des mots d'Eriol:_A' moins qu'on utilise ce pouvoir très special au meme temps que la personne va mourir.._.

Eriol regarda Meimi_S'il te plait,je devrais te parler,Meimi-san.J'ai quelque chose à te demander.En privé._

Meimi_D'accord._

Tomoyo_Dans ma chambre,si vous voulez_

Eriol_Merci_

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Tomoyo.Shaoran soupirait.

Shao_Pffff pour combien de temps encore?_

Tomoyo_Quoi?_

Shao_Ils sont là depuis un quart d'heure!!!!_

Tomoyo(stupefaite)_Li-kun,tu vas bien?_

Shao_Mpffffff oui_

Tomoyo_c'est que..tu me semble un peu..._

Shao(coleric)_Un peu quoi?_

Tomoyo_Heu..rien_

Dans la pièce,Meimi repondait aux questions d'Eriol.

Eriol_Donc tu as reveillé Fly._

Meimi_Oui,et puis Kero-chan m'a donné le sceptre de Sakura et je l'ai capturée de nouveau._

Eriol sursauta:il ne pouvait pas y croire._COMMENT?_

Meimi ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était si surpris._J'ai appellé la clé..._

Eriol eu chaud_Comment as tu fait?_

Meimi_Facile,je l'ai appellée!_

Eriol_Veux tu plaisanter??_

Meimi_Pas du tout!Shaoran m'a dit que je possied un aura magique et...._

Eriol(grave)_C'est pas ça que je voulais dire.As tu jamais pris en main l'épée de Li?_

Meimi_Non,jamais!_

Eriol_Je le crois bien..Car chaque sceptre_il devint encore plus serieux_n'obeit qu'à son m......._

Shaoran ouvrit la porte et entra;il semblait plutot énervé.

Shao(irrité)_Mmmpfffff voulez vous du thé?_

Meimi et Eriol_Oui merci^^_

Shao_Mpffff d'accord _

Eriol était pensif_Mmmmm...._

Meimi_ça va?_

Eriol_...oui oui._

Meimi_Alors qu'est ce que tu allais me dire?_

Il soupira._Tu ne pouvais pas utiliser le sceptre de Sakura,car il n'appartient qu'à sa maitresse._

Meimi_Mais je possied un pouvoir très puissant!_

Eriol_Non,il est impossible quand meme._Il reflechit._A' moins que..._il sursauta,;il leva doucement la tete vers Meimi et la fixa longuemment dans les yeux._Non..ce n'est pas possible!!!!!_Il semblait hors de soi.

Meimi(embarrassée)_Ehm...Hiragizawa-kun???_

Il lui effleura la main et ferma les yeux:il n'avait plus de doutes.Il enlaça Meimi tout à coup.

Meimi(rouge)_Heeeeeein???????_

Eriol_C'est toi!C'est vraiment toi!_

Shaoran entra tout de suite dans la pièce et vit les deux l'un dans le bras de l'autre.Il devint furieux!

Shao(coleric)_Mais qu'est ce que...!!!!!!!_

Eriol quitta Meimi.Shaoran grognait.

Shao_Je vous ai porté le thé,grrrrr...._

Eriol(encore confus)_M-merci._

Il ferma la porte de nouveau.Puis Eriol pensa que si Meimi ne sachait rien c'était mieux.Meme si elle avait une forte protection,la Dame aurait pu la tuer..Pour le moment,il fallait ne lui dire rien.

Meimi(naive)_Ehmmm......je n'ai pas compris rien du tout...-___-_

Eriol_Pas grave,je te l'expliquerai...plus tard.Maintenant il faut aller._

Meimi_Où??_

Eriol_Tu dois te preparer pour le combat final_

Meimi_O__O

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ils sortirent de la maison de Tomoyo.La june fille rentra chez soi,c'était trop dangereux.On allait defier la Dame de la Nuit.

Eriol_Allons au parc car personne ne devra s'apercevoi de rien.Là nous serons libres d'utiliser la magie._

Meimi_D'accord_

Shao_T'es sur que ce soit l'unique solution?_

Eriol_Oui_

Meimi vit que Shaoran était pensif.Alors elle lui adressa un sourire merveilleux,si doux et tendre._Ne t'en fais pas._Tout ira bien_._

Shao(les yeux grands ouverts)_Hein?_Il la regarda dans les yeux.Elle était si belle.Et ce sourire,il le connaissait très bien.C'était l'unique sourire qui pouvait l'adoucir.Il secoua la tete.

Eriol_(ça aussi,c'est une confirmation.)_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Aloooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrs!!!Vous allez mieux ou pas?Mais oui,mais oui !Le dernier combat s'approche..preparez vous pour le grand final!!Bizouzzzz]


	9. Moi aussi je te veux bien

  
---------Accueil-------

Home   
News  


---------Infos--------

Analyse

--------Images---------

  
Shaolan Gallery  
Sakura Gallery  
Tomoyo Gallery  
St Tail Gallery Special images 

------Fans------ 

  
Concours!  
Fanart  
Fanfic 

------Downloads------

  
Wallpapers  
Gifs  
Music video Clips CCS Scans  
Saint Tail Scans  
Rayeart Scans   
Avatars   
Button cadeauIcons 

------Webmaster-----

  
Moi E-mail Msnmessenger 

---------Site-----------

  
Guestbook Forum Me lier Liens 

**Chapitre9**

***Moi aussi je te veux bien***

Ils arriverent au parc du Roi pinguin.Heureusement,il n'y avait personne.Meimi,Shaoran et Eriol portaient leurs sceptres à la main;kero et Yué n'étaient pas venu car Eriol leur avait dit qu'ils n'auraient pas pu aider Meimi.Ils protestèrent,mais enfin ils restèrent chez Tomoyo,enragés.

Eriol_J'ai porté un autre coffret.Ton devoir,Meimi-san,est de renfermer de nouveau l'ésprit de la Dame dans ce coffret à jamais.La carte du vent sera suffisante._

Meimi_Seulement????_

Eriol_Oui.Et puis tu devra fermer avec la carte du cadenas le coffret._

Shao_Comment ça,c'est si facile??_

Eriol_Mais avant tout tu devras utiliser toutes les cartes,seulement alors ton aura pourra grandir et tu pourras reussir._

Meimi_J'ai compris.Mais pourquoi venir ici?Pourquoi dis tu qu'il y aura le dernier combat?_

Eriol_Car la Dame s'attend que tu utilise de nouveau les cartes.Meme si tu es avec moi et Li Shaoran,elle tentera le tout pour tout._ 

Meimi frissonna.Shaoran(sans savoir ce qu'il faisait)lui dit:

_Tout ira bien.._

Meimi(soulagée)_Oui..._

Tout à coup,le soleil disparu:des nuages noires le cachaient.Un vent froid et cruel se leva, et il était si fort que les trois amis réussissaient à peine à rester debout.

Eriol_c'est la Dame!_

Un gars s'approcha petit à petit;il était possedu par le pouvoir de la Dame.

Meimi_Kaworu!_

Le gars rigolait.

Shao_Il est encore sous son pouvoir!La Dame agit à travers lui!_

Eriol_Malheureusement oui.Meimi,tu peux utiliser la carte du de la transition pour faire sortir la Dame de son corps._

Meimi _D'accord!_

Le gars continuait à rire.

Kaworu_Desolée,ma belle.C'est fini cette fois.

_Amulette de lumière!__

L'amulette de Meimi vola dans les mains de Kaworu.

Meimi_Nooooooon!Rends le moi!!!!!_

Shao_Mince!!!Comme il a fait?_

Kaworu_Ce sera plus facile du prevu.Clow,cette fois tu payera pour tes crimes!!!_

Eriol_C'est pas vrai.Mais tu ne veux pas m'écouter,je le sais._

Meimi_Mon amulette!_

Eriol_Meimi-san,avant de sauver Kaworu tu dois utiliser toutes les cartes qui sont encore froides._

Meimi_D'accord._

Kaworu leva la main droite au ciel et une sphère d'energie negative se concentra ;il attaqua Meimi tout de suite et son sceptre tomba de ses mains;elle battit la tete et s'evanouit.

Shao_Non!_

Il la fit dresser de nouveau et elle se reveilla,mais son sceptre,comme elle avait perdu les sens était devenu de nouveau une clé.

Elle prit sa clé et prononça:_

_Clé qui possièd le pouvoir de l'étoile,revele moi ta veritable puissance!Moi,Meimi ,je te l'ordonne!__

Mais rien n'arriva.

Meimi_Mais!!!...._

Shao_La clé ne se transforme pas????_

Kaworu_Ah ah ah!Comment feras tu sans ton amulette?C'était celui-ci qui te donnait ton pouvoir,ou je me trompe??_

Meimi eu chaud.C'était vrai,elle ne pouvais plus utiliser les cartes.

Shao_Mince!Rends le lui!

_Raitei Shourai!!__

Kaworu se protegea avec un mirroir qui repoussa la foudre sur Shaoran;ça arriva tellement rapidemment qu'il fut blessé.

Meimi_Li-kun!!!Nooooon!_

Il tomba par terre._Diable..ghhgh..._

Meimi se precipita vers lui.Elle sanglotait.

Meimi_Li-kun!ça va?...sniff!_

Shao_oui..ça ghgh..va!_Il ne pouvait plus combattre.

Meimi devint furieuse_Maudit!Tu me la payeras!

_Clé qui possièd le pouvoir de l'étoile,revele moi ta veritable puissance!Moi,Meimi ,je te l'ordonne!__

Cette fois aussi,le cercle magique n'apparut pas.Meimi était deseperée.

Kaworu_Adieu!_

Il leva de nouveau la main contre elle et l'attaqua mais Eriol reussit à la proteger en faisant apparaitre un escude.

Eriol_Le moment est arrivé:Meimi-san!Tu dois utiliser ton pouvoir!_

Meimi_Mais quel pouvoir?Tu parles de mon aura?_

Eriol(souriant)_Oui_

Meimi_Mais ça ne marche pas quand meme!_

Eriol_Je sais,mais c'est que tu ne peux pas utiliser un pouvoir si tu ne sais pas de le posseder._

Meimi _Hein?_

Kaworu(irrité)_De quoi parles-tu,Clow?Quel pouvoir?_

Eriol_Le pouvoir de l'étoile._

Meimi_Mais c'est ce que j'ai fait!J'ai utilisé le pouvoir des étoiles des cartes!_

Eriol_Je veux t''aider.Ferme les yeux._

Elle obeit,un peu surprise,et il lui appuya la pointe de son index sur le front;une lumière blanche apparut.

Eriol__Reviens au passé,reviens à tes souvenirs.Reviens!__ 

Shaoran ne savait pas quoi penser;Meimi était tombée en transe.

Et elle reva;elle vit des gens ,des évenements,qui lui passaient devant les yeux;elle vit Touya,Tomoyo,Kero,Yué,Nadeshiko,Eriol,Shaoran...elle entandais des voix,voyait des images,des combats;et tout cela passait dans sa tete.La tete commençait à lui faire mal;puis Kaworu attaqua de nouveau la fille et Eriol pour la proteger s'evanouit.

Meimi se reveilla:elle regardait autour de soi sans comprendre,comme si c'était la première fois.Puis elle se rappella où elle était et pourquoi,mais les images continuaient à passer devant.

Shao_Tu vas bien?Haneoka!_

Elle se tourna vers lui.Sa voix!Elle la connaissait bien,oui,elle la reconnut.Ne pouvant pas croire à ses yeux,elle regarda paralysée le gars qu'elle adorait.

Meimi_Sha...Shao...ran-kun...._

Shao(les yeux grands ouverts)_Hein?_

Meimi tremblait,tout était absurde._Shao..Shaoran-kun!_

Kaworu se prepara pour attaquer de nouveau._C'est fini!Va rejoindre Sakura à l'Enfer!_

Meimi entendit sa voix,et comprit tout._Je sais..maintenant tout est clair!_

Kaworu_Hein?_

Shao_De quoi parle-tu?_

Meimi(pleine d'adrenaline)_Tu vas tout payer,Dame de la Nuit!D'avoir fait souffrir mes amis et ma famille!!_

Meimi prit de nouveau la clé_ça marchera cette fois!!!!!!!

_Clé qui possièd le pouvoir de l'étoile,revele moi ta veritable puissance!Moi,**Sakura** ,je te l'ordonne!__

Le cercle de Sakura apparut,lumineux comme jamais.Un vent très fort se leva et Meimi prit son sceptre.

Shao(bouleversé)_Heeeeeeeein????!!!_

Les cheveux de Meimi flottaient au vent,ils étaient merveilleux.Jamais elle n'avait été si forte,si charmante.Elle regardait avec decision son adversaire_Je ne te pardonnerai jamais!_

Shao_Mais....mais!!!!!_

Puis elle se tourna vers lui et lui adressa le regard plus doux du monde_Tout ira bien..._elle rosit un peu ,ses yeux étaient lumineux_..moi aussi je te veux bien...Shaoran-kun!_

Shaoran ,les yeux grands ouverts,begaya_Sa..Saku....._

Kaworu grogna_Non,ce n'est pas possible!Tu es morte!_

Meimi rigola_Surpris?_

Elle se concentra et recueillit toutes ses forces;les sakura cards commencèrent à tourner autour d'elle en cercle.

Meimi__Maintenant!Sakura cards,obeissez à votre maitresse et aidez moi_!_

Un immense vague d'energie sortit des cartes,et l'aura de Sakura reprit tout son ancien pouvoir.

Meimi __Trought__ !

_Dame de la Nuit,abandonne son corps!__

L'ésprit de la dame sortit de Kaworu,qui tomba par terre evanoui.

Shao_Fais attention!L'aura noire est partout!_

Meimi_Je le sais!_elle utilisa la carte du cercle;maintenant la Dame ne pouvait plus lui echapper.Elle prit le coffret et l'ouvrit.

Meimi__Windy!Aide moi à capturer son ésprit!__Meimi utilisa toutes ses dernières energies mais enfin l'aura malefique fut repoussée dans le coffret.

Shao_Maintenant!Ferme le coffret!_

Meimi__Lock _!_Finallement le coffret se ferma.Tout était fini.Meimi tomba sans forces agenouillée,mais souriante:c'était vraiment fini.

Shaoran se precipita vers elle,mais il ne savait pas quoi dire.Il regarda longuemment ses traits delicats,son sourire delicieux.

Shao_Tu..tu es vraiment........_Il allait pleurer et voulait l'enlacer.Meimi le voulait comme lui,mais elle lui fit signe que non.

Eriol se reveilla et regarda la scène.

Meimi_Je crois _dit elle en rougissant_que tu n'aime pas beaucoup ma face,n'est pas?_

Elle reprit son amulette des mains de Kaworu ,ferma les yeux et pria.

Une lumière blanche l'entoura,il lui sembla d'entendre une melodie céleste.Et son ame quitta à jamais Meimi.

La lumière s'eteint,Meimi ouvra les yeux et regarda autour d'elle.Puis se regarda les mains,essaya de bouger les doigts comme si elle les voyait pour la première fois.Elle se toucha les cheveux longs et sourit;le sceptre était devenu une clé de nouveau.

Meimi_Ah!Mon corps!Mon corps adorééééééééééé!_

Shao_O__O Sa..kura?_

Meimi_Hein?_Elle vit Shaoran plutot confus et bouleversé.

Meimi_Non!Je suis Meimi Haneoka!_

Shao_O__O Co..comme?_

Eriol sourit,la situation était tragi-comique.

Meimi_Sakura est revenue dans son....woééééééééééééééééééééé!!!!!!!_

Shaoran_?????????_

Meimi se mit à courir.

Shao_Hey!Où vas tu?Sakura!_

Meimi_Nooooon c'est pas moi Sakura!Nous devons la sauver!!_

Shao_Sakura?_  
Meimi_Le cimitière!Allons-y tout de suite ou elle mourra etouffée!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Shao(qui ne comprenait plus rien)_Heeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiin???Mais..!!!mais!!..._

Meimi_Cours,je te dis!_

Shao_Utilise la carte du vol!_

Meimi_Noooon c'est pas moi la maitresse de cartes!!!_

Ils arrivèrent au cimitière de Tomoeda sans souffle.

Meimi_Sa tombe!Où est elle??_ 

Shao_Là bas!la troisième à gauche!_

Meimi_Vite!!!!_

Ils arrivèrent à la tombe de Sakura.

Meimi_Ouvrons-la!_

Shao_MAIS T'ES TOUTE FOLLE!!!!!!!_

Meimi_Elle va mourir!!!!!!!Connais tu une magie pour enlever la pierre?_

Shao_Quoi?Elle va mourir?????_

Meimi(essoufflée)_Il n'y a plus de temps!_

Alors elle prit son amulette et_S'il te plait..tourne toi!_

Shao_????_ 

Meimi_Ne me regarde pas!_

Il obeit.

Meimi__Lord,please forgive me,for I am without tricks or deception._

_One....Two....Three!!!!!!!__

La lumière blanche l'entoura et elle se tranforma en la voleuse Saint Tail.Elle saisit son sceptre .

Saint Tail__It's..showtime!__

La pierre disparu;à sa place des papillons de tous les couleurs se leverent en vol.Sakura était dans la tombe,ses joues étaient roses et delicates;elle n'avait pas changé,mais elle n'avait jamais été si belle.Les fleurs qu'on lui avait jeté lors du funeral étaient vivant.

Elle dormait.

Saint Tail sourit,tandis que Shaoran s'approcha doucement de la tombe pour voir de ses propres yeux ce miracle.Il avait les larmes aux yeau;il lui prit la main:elle était chaude.

Shao_Sakura!_

Sakura se reveilla et ouvrit doucement les yeux.Ayant vu Shaoran courbé sur elle,elle sourit.

Sakura_Shaoran.....je te l'avais bien dit que tout serait bien allé_

Shaoran pleura de joie,encore incredule_Sakura!Il l'enlaça tendrement et ne chercha pas de cacher les larmes,puis l'embrassa sur tout le visage.

Après des mois de souffrence,le cauchemar était fini.

Meimi(emue)_Oooh comme vous étes beaux!!!!!Sniff!!_

En ce moment Eriol arriva._Desolé mais tu n'as pas encore terminé Sakura._

Sakura_Je sais.Shaoran-kun,aide moi à me lever._  
Il la prit dans ses bras et se dressa.

Sakura prit les cartes et la clé des mains de Saint Tail_Merci^^_

Sakura__Clé qui possièd le pouvoir de l'étoile,revele moi ta veritable puissance!Moi,Sakura ,je te l'ordonne!_

_Sleep!!!__

Après avoir prononcé ces mots,toute la ville s'endormit.

Sakura__Erase!Illusion!__

Le souvenir de sa mort et sa Tombe furent effacés à jamais ,et l'illusion d'elle envahit le coeurs de toute la ville.

Eriol_Maintenant c'est vraiment fini._

Shaoran enlaça de nouveau sa belle,l'emotion était trop forte.Elle ne le repoussa pas et l'enlaca à son tour.

Sakura_Je te veux tellement bien!Je t'aime Shaoran-kun!_

Shaoran_Moi aussi je t'aime!!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Ah ah ah!!Desolée pour tous ceux qui n'ont pas voulu continuer la lecture!C'est plus clair maintenant??????Bon,à la prochaine!Je vous attend pour le dernier chapitre,Explications!!!!Bizouzzzzzzzz]


	10. Explications

  
---------Accueil-------

Home   
News  


---------Infos--------

Analyse

--------Images---------

  
Shaolan Gallery  
Sakura Gallery  
Tomoyo Gallery  
St Tail Gallery Special images 

------Fans------ 

  
Concours!  
Fanart  
Fanfic 

------Downloads------

  
Wallpapers  
Gifs  
Music video Clips CCS Scans  
Saint Tail Scans  
Rayeart Scans   
Avatars   
Button cadeauIcons 

------Webmaster-----

  
Moi E-mail Msnmessenger 

---------Site-----------

  
Guestbook Forum Me lier Liens 

**Chapitre10**

**Explications**

**[C'est bien l'heure d'expliquer tout...ou vous avez dejà compris?]**

Meimi,Sakura,Shaoran et Eriol revinrent chez Daidouji.Pendant le chemin,Shaoran n'arretait plus de regarder sa belle et de l'embrasser sur la joue;ils s'arretaient continuellement;il leur fallut une bonne demie heure pour arriver.Sakura et Shaoran se tenaient par la main[mignon!^O^].

Sakura(rouge)_Arrete,Shaoran-kun!^^;;;_

Shao_Comment??Maintenant que je t'ai retrouvée??_Et il redoublait les caresses.

Il lui semblait d'avoir oublié tout ce qui c'était passé:il avait revé et maintenant il s'était reveillé.Comme il était heureux!

Meimi_Hiragizawa-kun,je trouve qu'ils sont trooooop mignon ensemble ceux deux là^O^_

Eriol (souriant)_Moi aussi je le pense._

Meimi_Aaah!Comme ils sont tendres!!_

Eriol_Ehe^^_

ILs sonnèrent,Tomoyo chan ouvrit la porte et alla mourir d'infarctus;il lui fallut un bon quart d'heure pour se tranquilliser;non,elle n'étais pas devenue folle.

Sakura enlaca Tomoyo-chan,sa meilleure amie qui pleurait,puis ce fut le tour de kero et de Yué.Sakura était encore habillée avec son vetement blanc( de mort -_____-);Tomoyo n'y pensa pas deux fois et lui offrit un autre vetement.

Sakura_Merci,je me sens plus à mon aise!_

Kero allait exploser_SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Sakura_Hein?_

Kero_OU ES TU ALLEE JUSQU'A PRESENT?????HEIN????TU NOUS AS FAIT MOURIR!!_

Sakura_A..attend..ce n'est pas comme.._

Kero_NON JE VEUX QUE TU M'EXPLIQUE!!_

Sakura_Si seulement..._

Kero_NON MAIS TU TE RENDS COMPTE????_

Shao(irrité)_Elle vas nous expliquer tout,la peluche!!_

Kero_Ta gueule!Moerveux!_

Shao(furieux)_A QUI MORVEUX?_

Tomoyo se mit à rire,ainsi que Eriol.

Meimi_EHM!!_Elle regarda Sakura._Commence ou nous ne finirons jamais

-_____-

Sakura_D'accord._Tout le monde garda le silence.

Sakura_Vous savez bien que j'allait pas bien les derniers jours,c'était Yasinthe qui m'avait enlevé la force.Alors les cartes ont commencé à perdre leur force.Le jour ou je suis ..morte.._

Tous_EHM....._

Sakura_Eh bien j'allais vraiment mourir...mais je ne suis pas morte.J'avais des questions en suspence,pas vrai Eriol-kun?_

Eriol_^^_

Sakura_J'ai senti que mon ame allait quitter le corps..eh oui,j'ai cru que c'était vraiment la fin.Mais c'est alors que Meimi a entendu ma voix ._

Tous_Hein??_

Meimi_oui,c'est vrai.Ce soir là je me trouvais dans le couvent de Seira pour prier et..j'ai entendu la voix d'une fille qui demandait mon aide.Moi,seulement moi je l'ai entendue.Alors je suis tombée en transe;elle me demandait desesperemment de ne pas laisser que son ame allait à l'au delà,elle pleurait et repetait qu'elle ne voulait pas.ça a été terrible.C'ESt alors que j'ai accueilli son ame dans mon corps......_

Shaoran_DANS TON CORPS???_

Meimi_Oui.Mon corps a accueilli deux ames._

Shaoran_ça veut dire que pendant tout ce temps..pendant tout ce temps tu..._

Sakura_Oui,J'étais Meimi_

Kero n'en pouvait plus_ET TU VIENT LE DIRE SEULEMENT A PRESENT?????_

Sakura_Mais..._

Kero_NON!TU T'ES BIEN AMUSEE???REPONDS MOI!!_

Sakura(enervée)_Si tu me laisse parler!!S'il te plait!_

Kero_Okay_

Sakura_Ufff!Je ne savais pas d'etre Sakura.J'etais vraiment convaicue d'etre Meimi,j'avais gardé des souvenirs._

Eriol_Exactement.Et au moment où ton ame est entrée dans le corps de Meimi tu as oublié tout._

Shaoran(emu)_Alors..c'étais vraiment toi!!Et je ne t'ai pas reconnu!_

Sakura_Shaoran-kun..comment pouvais tu?_

Tomoyo_Et pourtant j'ai remarqué qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à Sakura..mais je n'aurais jamais immaginé!_

Sakura rougit_Oui,je croit de m'etre trahie plusieures fois;je me sentais etrange.Je me sentais mal à l'aise soit avec le corps qu'avec les souvenirs de Meimi.Je ne me reconnaissait pas avec elle,nous avons deux attitudes très differentes._

Tomoyo(serieuse)_Alors c'est pour cela que tu as echoué en cuisine et que tu as adoré les omelettes...._

Tous*__*

Sakura_Heu..je crois que oui^^;;;et puis plein de choses:Ruby,le porc epic de Meimi ne me reconnaissait plus..et quand j'ai joué du piano avec Kyoko,je ne merappellait plus où j'avais entendu I'm a dreamer..._

Shaoran_Alors..la peur des recits de Naoko aussi!_

Sakura_Heu...oui_

Shao_Et je t'ai vu une nuit!!!C'étais toi dans ma chambre!!!_

Sakura devint rouge pivoine car se rappellait très bien ce qui c'était passé.Elle fit signe que oui.

Eriol_Par contre l'ame de Meimi était comme endormie..mais il me semble de comprendre qu'elle a tout vu._

Meimi_Oui,je ne pouvais pas controler mon corps mais j'étais toujours presente_

Tomoyo_Mais pourquoi Sakura a perdu son aura?_

Eriol_Yasinthe lui avait enlevé la force;quand son ame est entrée dans le corps de Meimi elle était trop faible et son aura avait disparu.Puis petit à petit elle a recuperé ses pouvoirs._il regarda Sakura:_Je t'avais bien dit que tu n'aurais jamais pu utiliser le sceptre d'une autre personne.Au debut tu as utilisé l'unique pouvoir que tu possedait,celui de Meimi,puis ta force a grandi.Les cartes ont senti la presence de leur maitresse et ont recuperé la vie._

Shaoran_Mais aujourd'hui elle ne reussissait plus à transformer sa clé!_

Eriol_Car elle ne possedait plus l'amulette.Mais elle pouvait utiliser SON pouvoir;alors elle a du changer l'incantation et utiliser son prenom.Seulement après mon aide elle s'est rappellée qui elle était._

Sakura_Je suis desolée de vous avoir fait souffrir..je vous demande pardon!!!Mais maintenant tous croient que je ne suis jamais morte,car j'ai utilisé la magie por effacer la nouvelle de ma mort et je l'ai sobstituée avec une illusion._

Kero commenca à pleurer et se jeta dans les bras de sa maitresse.

Kero_Sakuraaauuuuuuuuuuuuhh!!_

Sakura sourit_C'est finit._puis elle regarda Meimi dans les yeux,pleine d'affection_Meimi-chan..arigato!_

Meimi_C'est ma mission,aider les autres^-^_

Elle l'enlaca comme une soeur.Maintenant elles semblaient vraiment deux jumelles.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Deux heures plus tard_

Sakura s'etait endormie sur le lit de Tomoyo;Ils avaient tous quitté la chambre pour la laisser reposer,car elle était epuisée.Shaoran entra dans la pièce en silence et observait sa poitrine qui se soulevait regulièrement.

Comme elle étais belle,une poupée.Il s'assit sul le lit et il lui caressa les cheveux,puis lui effleura les levres avec les siennes.Elle se reveilla.

Shao_Oh!Pardonne moi,je ne voulais pas te deranger._

Sakura rosit_Pas du tout,je vais bien._

Shaoran sentit son coeur se serrer.Il ne savait pas comment commencer.

Shao_Ecoute..je devrais te parler..j'e..je n'ai pas été très poli avec toi quans tu étais Meimi et.._

Sakura sourit_ça n'a plus d'importance._

Shao_Mais je t'ai fait souffrir!!_

Sakura_Seulement car tu ..m'aimais..._

Alors il l'embrassa sur la bouche sensuellement.Elle gouta ce baiser jusqu'à la fin.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*HAPPY END*

[Je suis sincère..j'aime pas beaucoup cette fin,ça me semble un peu trop optimiste(surement j'ai inventé une histoire incroyableO__O )mais la chose la plus importante c'est voir nos deux heros ensemble,donc j'ai preferé couper tout ce qui n'étais pas indispensable et finir au plus tot la fanfic(sinon les fans de Sakura m'auraient devoré-___-)Bah moi j'éspère que quelqu'un l'aie lue avec attention aux details(et sans sauter les pages)sinon ils pouvaient ne pas commencer à lire,s'ils étaient si pessimistes(je ne pouvait pas inciter personne!Si je disais que Meimi étais Sakura!!!Adieu surprise finale!!!Bah moi je crois que si vous faisiez un peu d'attention vous l'aurez compris du debout.Et je crois que pour aimer cette fic il ne fallait rien d'autre que essayer de penser comme Meimi,non?A' la prochaine!

**Vos commentaires seront beaucoup appreciés^^,merci de me laisser 2 mots(meme pour me critiquer**-____-)] 


End file.
